Odyssey
by Brittsis
Summary: Sequel to Gensis, following the story of Raegan Shepard as she deals with the events of Mass Effect. Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is the second part of Raegan Shepard's saga. I recommend reading Genesis first, but it's not required. Still in the search for a beta reader. Still going to try to update daily. Currently replaying ME as a refresher. I'm sticking to the main story with a few side missions. Is there any particular mission you guys want to see? If so leave a review.

On another note, I had this done early then my computer froze. I hadn't saved so most of the chapter was gone. It made me sad and furious. I cut a few scenes, mostly Joker and Jenkins's scene, because I was too annoyed to rewrite it.

-brittsis

The three men examined the data pads, looking for potential candidates. A Turian had contacted the Ambassador with the idea of sponsoring a human in the Spectre program and Udina had flown with it. They just needed someone that would show humanity's strength. Several candidates had been brought forward by each of the men, all being thrown out for one reason or another. The day wore on and quickly turned into night. Frustration and exhaustion pulled at each of them.

Udina lifted another data pad and read it's contents. "Well what about Shepard?" He asked cautiously, "She grew up in the colonies."

Anderson looked up from his data pads, nodding. "She knows how tough life can be out there. Her family was killed when slavers attacked Mindoir."

"She proved herself during the blitz." Hackett replied, hand rising up parallel to his mouth in thought. "Held of enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"She's the only reason Elysium is still standing." Anderson pointed out, tossing the data pad on the table.

"We can't question her bravery." Udina scrolled down her file a frowned. "But this matter with Torfan."

Hackett nodded, "Yes, she got most of her unit killed."

Anderson waved his hand, growling slightly. "She got the job done and will continue to, no matter the cost."

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked, brow lifting as he looked at the Captain.

"That's the only kind of person that can protect the galaxy." Anderson argued and stood from his chair. His hands pressed against the table as he glared at the Ambassador. Silence pulsed through the room as Udina stared back at him. Hackett rose as well, ready to intervene. He stepped forward when Udina waved him off.

"I'll make the call." Udina stood from his chair and nodded at each of the men before leaving the room.

* * *

The Turian Spectre, Nihlus, was everywhere. Every time she turned around he was there, watching her. Sure the Normandy was a small ship and you expected to run into people often. His appearances were a little too often to be coincidence though and Rae made a mental note to question him at first chance.

The jump through the relay had been successful, even if it did spark some interesting conversation. Joker was just as suspicious of Nihlus as she was. In fact, more than half the crew was suspicious of the Turian and the true purpose of this mission. Rae had talked with a few of the members, assuring them that she would get answers, before reporting to the comm room.

"Commander Shepard," Nihlus called out as Rae entered the room, turning to face her. "I was hoping you'd get her first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"Where's the Captain?" Rae narrowed her eyes, noticing that the man in question wasn't in sight.

"He had to step out a moment." Nihlus answered then waved the question away. "I'm interested in this world we're going to.. Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

She shrugged, "Wouldn't know. What's your point?"

"Well it's become a symbol for humanity has it not? Proof that not only can humanity colonize on the fringes of the galaxy but that they can protect them. But how safe is it really?"

Rae frowned, her fist tightening. "Is that a threat?"

"Just wondering aloud Commander." Nihlus looked down at her first then back at her face, his fringe moving. "The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Rae growled and stepped forward to show him just how ready they were when Anderson interrupted. "I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on."

Nihlus nodded, "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

"No shit Sherlock." Rae spat. "I don't like being kept in the dark Captain. Bad things happen when intel doesn't get passed along."

"This comes from the top, strictly need to know basis." Anderson answered, causing Rae to frown.

"Sir allow me to say fuck that." Rae cursed. "It's mine and my crew's life on the line. I'd say I need to know."

Nihlus chuckled behind her, drawing Rae's fury to him. "Got something to add Spectre?"

"This one has what do you humans call it?" Nihlus glanced at Anderson over her shoulder before turning his attention back to her. "Spunk."

"I'll show you spunk." Rae growled, taking a step toward him.

"Stand down Commander." Anderson ordered, waiting for her to back off. "We're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems online."

"What's the pay load?" Rae asked.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation." Anderson explained while he moved to stand besides Nihlus. "It was Prothean. This is big Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this we jump started technology by two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something this big. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for further study."

"Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests Commander." Nihlus spoke up. "The discovery could affect every species in Citadel Space."

Rae raised a brow. "Are we expecting trouble?"

Nihlus stepped forward, his fringe moving in a Turian equivalent of a grin. "I'm always expecting trouble"

"There's more Shepard." Anderson spoke up as the Turian circled around here. "Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you."

"Guess that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around." Rae sighed. "But what for?"

"The Alliance has been pushing for this a long time." Anderson explained. "Humanity wants a bigger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectre's represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"Not many could have done what you did on Elysium or Torfan." Nihlus spoke up, causing Rae to turn to look at him. "You showed remarkable abilities and skill, talents that are useful. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Rae thought about it, sparing a glance at Anderson who nodded. It could give her another leg up, a chance to do some good in the galaxy. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Nihlus nodded. "I need to see you for myself Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP." Anderson ordered, his hands going behind his back. "Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Rae nodded, "Just give the word Captain."

"We should be getting close to Eden Pr…."

Anderson was interrupted by Joker. "Captain! We got a problem."

"What's wrong Joker?"

"Transmission for Eden Prime Sir. You've got to see this." Joker answered him before the screen lit up. "Patching it through."

Gun fire filled the room as the transmission played. Rae's first thought was the Batarians and that they pirates had finally recovered after Torfan and Theshara. She frowned as the camera jumbled and the voice called for help. The transmission ended and turned to head for the shuttle, ready to render aid. Anderson stopped her with a hand on her arm and instructed Joker to rewind the video. The screen showed a ship Rae had never seen before, throwing her Batarian theory out the window.

"Status report!" Anderson called out.

"Seventeen minutes out, no other Alliance ships in the area."

Anderson sighed, "Take us in Joker. Fast and quiet." He turned to Rae, "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"That seems to happen around me a lot Captain." Rae looked up at the screen then turned back to Anderson. "Orders sir?"

"A small strike team could move quickly without drawing attention." Nihlus was the one that answered. "It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

"What about the civilians or the Marines down there?" Rae asked.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to complete the mission." Nihlus answered, turning and heading for the door. "You're work on Torfan had taught you that."

"Grab Alenko and Jenkins and suit up Commander." Anderson ordered when Nihlus left. "You're going in."

* * *

Boots hit the dirt and Rae pulled out her assault rifle. She checked the sights as Alenko and Jenkins landed besides her. They could hear fighting in the distance, hinting that there were survivors still out there. "Move out." Rae ordered and started moving forward. When they came upon the first charred body she stopped to examine it.

"What could have caused that Commander?" Jenkins asked, fear in his voice.

Rae looked up at him, noting that he fidgeted nervously. "Burns of some kind Corporal. Stay alert."

She stood, lifted her rifle, and continued on. When they reached an open area, Rae knelt down and signaled for the men to wait. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for any threat. Something in her gut telling her to be careful. They were in unknown territory fighting an unknown enemy. Rae hated it when intel wasn't up to par. She lowered her first, turning to discuss the issue with her men when Jenkins rushed forward. Two flying mechs came in, firing upon the Marine. Rae cursed, jumping from cover. Her biotics flared, sending on of the machines flying while Alenko fired on the other. When the coast was clear, she rushed to Jenkins.

Rae brought up his Omni tool and cursed when it showed no life signs. Alenko knelt besides her and closed Jenkins's eyes. "They tore right through his shields, he never had a chance."

Rae stood slowly, eyes closing for a brief second. "We'll come back for him Lieutenant." She lifted her rifle. "We have a mission to complete."

"Yes Ma'am." Kaidan nodded and followed behind her.

The two of them fought a few more of the machines before reaching the top of a hill. Rae looked down to see a Marine running, getting hit, and ducking behind cover. Rae yelled out and advanced down, rifle firing upon the enemy. Fury consumed her as she glowed blue and warped one of the robots. Kaidan followed behind her, hand lashing out and shorting another with an overload. Rae turned to the last and filled its body with bullets, gun overheating in her hand.

"Thanks for your help Commander." The other woman called out and saluted her. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the two-twelve. You the one in charge here ma'am?"

"You okay soldier?" Rae asked, walking over to her and shipping her weapon.

Ashley nodded, "Just a few scrapes and burns, nothing major. The others we're so lucky." She shook her head and took a couple deep breaths. "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"What are we fighting?" Rae asked.

"I think it's Geth ma'am."

"Geth?" Kaidan asked besides her. "They haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly two hundred years. What are they doing here?"

Ashley shrugged. "They must've come for the beacon. The dig site is close, just over that ridge."

"You're coming with us Chief." Rae ordered and pulled her weapon out again. "Move out."

* * *

They hadn't been quick enough. First the beacon had been moved and now Nihlus was dead. The dock worker had shed some light on what happened but Rae was still confused. How did the other Turian find out about the Beacon? Why were the Geth helping him? And just who was Saren? So many questions and not enough answers made Rae very grumpy. She threw he biotics at the next Geth while Kaidan worked behind her. "Faster Lieutenant." She growled at him.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Kaidan cursed and removed a panel to reveal the wiring. Rae didn't know the first thing about electronics and had almost hit the bombs timing with the butt of her rifle. Kaidan had stopped her though and got to work. Sensors should that he was working on the last one now, but it seemed he was taken his sweet time.

Ashley pulled out her sniper rifle and began to drop Geth before they got close. Rae pulled out her shot gun and unloaded it on the ones she missed. Her barrier flickered as she stood from cover and ignored the incoming fire. Rushing in, she rammed her gun into the chassis and pulled the trigger. The Geth was dead but remained impaled on her gun. Grinning she used it as cover as she cleared out the last of the enemy.

"Got it!" Kaidan called out and pulled a chip out, the timer stopping with a few seconds to spare.

"Move out." Rae ordered, stopping only long enough to remove the dead AI from her gun. Ashley blinked at her but followed orders despite her surprise. They moved down into the port and found the beacon as well as the remainder of Geth. It didn't take them long to clear the platform.

"Shepard to Normandy. The beacon is secure, I repeat the beacon is secure." Rae called out through her comms.

"Good job Shepard." Anderson answered her. "Evac is in route."

"Shepard out." Rae turned to Ashley, waving her over. "You did well soldier."

"Thank you Ma'am." Ashley grinned. "Though watching you…"

Rae stopped her as the beacon flared. She pushed past the woman and rushed in, grabbing Alenko around the middle. She grunted against the pull and threw Alenko out of the beacon's power but didn't get out in time. She heard her name being called as she was lifted from her feet and assaulted with images. Pain wracked her body as tears coated her cheeks. Her last memory was being thrown across the platform and hitting the ground hard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Wow, so many hits, favs, and alerts already with only the first chapter. I am surprised and humbled. If you want to be Rae's friend, check out my profile. She now has a Facebook page. Even if the damn thing won't let me switch to timeline. Would have had this up last night, but internet shit the bed.

-brittsis

She had kept calm in front of him. It had been important to appear detached. His tantrum hadn't been the first nor would it be the last, but with each one they got worse. She could tell he was loosing control and she was afraid. It wasn't until she was away from him, hidden in her quarters, did she allow the façade to fall. Her first thoughts went to her daughter, as they always did. She left without any warning, year ago, when he had first approached her. His plans had at first shocked and disgusted her but her resolve quickly formed. He was an old friend and she had to try to steer him from his path. It hadn't worked, instead she had only pulled her in so deep she had no chance of getting out. She could only hope her daughter would understand.

It wasn't long until the voices started. They whispered into her mind, burying deep inside, testing her. She fought against them, throwing her shields up a layer at a time until the whispers stopped. She was slowly loosing the battle for her sanity though. It wouldn't be long until the shields stopped working and she lost the last shreds of herself.

"Matriarch?" One of her acolytes questioned softly as the doors to her quarters.

Benezia turned, her face dropping into the cold mask she perfected. "What is it?"

"He wishes to speak with you." The acolyte bowed low, her head nearly touching the floor. "He want's to bring Liara aboard."

Benezia nodded, "I'm on my way."

* * *

"This is an outrage!" Udina shouted from behind them, spittle flying from his mouth.

Rae had tuned him out, mostly, and watched the people move about below. It was her first time aboard the Citadel, her postings mostly being on Alliance vessels out in the traverse. The station was large, the largest she could ever imagine. Then the views. Rae could spend hours sitting on a bench and just watching life pass by.

The Council had dismissed the Ambassador, allowing him to turn his rage on someone else. "Captain Anderson I see you brought half you're crew. With you."

Rae turned around and frowned at the balding man. Something about him felt off, slimy, and she was instantly put on guard.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime." Anderson replied, his hand waving toward the three of them. "In case you had any questions."

Udina frowned, not yet acknowledging her or her crew's presence. "I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate."

"They are," Anderson nodded. "Sounds like you've convinced the council to give us an audience."

The man crossed his arms. "They were not happy about it. Saren's there top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

"It doesn't matter what they like." Rae spoke up, drawing the Ambassador's attention. "It's the truth. He's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. They have to listen to us."

"Settle down Commander." Udina growled. "You've already done enough to jeopardize your Spectre candidacy. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

"That's Saren's fault, not hers!" Anderson jumped to her aid.

"Then we better hope the C-sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations." Udina turned to her, eyes narrowing. "Other wise the Council might use this to keep you out of the Spectres." He turned back to Anderson. "Come with me Captain, I want to go over a few things before the hearing."

Udina turned from them, heading for the door. He spoke over his shoulder, his voice dropping low in warning. "Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower, top level. Don't get into any more trouble."

Rae watched the two leave, her fist clenching and unclenching. She had an almost uncontrollable urge to punch the Ambassador or shake the hell out of him, both of which wasn't good.

"And that's why I hate politicians." Ashley spoke besides her, causing Rae to chuckle.

"You and me both Chief." Rae grinned, turning to her team. "Why don't we get a bite to eat before heading we have to go to the hearing."

* * *

"The hearings already started come on." Anderson called out as she climbed the short flight of stairs. The walked up behind Udina as the council was talking about the attack. Rae frowned as the hearing went on, noticing that things weren't going in their favor. The Turian in question was projected above them, a smug look on his face. Rae knew immediately that the bastard believed he would get away with it. She was going to prove him wrong.

"And this must be your protégé Commander Shepard." Saren's gaze turned onto her. "The one that let the beacon get destroyed."

Rae grinned, believing he slipped up. "The mission on Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon is if you were there."

"With Nihlus gone, his files passed onto me." The Turian seemed to grin, his fringe moving in mild amusement. "I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed. But what can you expect from a human."

"Saren despises humanity." Rae stepped forward, latching onto the small thread left to her. "That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Your species need to learn it's place Shepard." Saren raised his chin, sneering down at them. "You're not ready to join the Council, let alone the Spectres."

"That's not his decision!" Udina jumped forward, eyes narrowed.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this hearing." The Asari spoke up.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time councilor and mine."

"Saren's hiding behind his position as a Spectre." Rae choose to ignore Saren, talking directly with the Councilors. "You need to open your eyes."

"What we need is evidence." The Salarian spoke up, shaking his head. "So far we've seen nothing."

"There's still one outstanding issue." Anderson spoke up and Rae almost groaned out loud. She hadn't agreed to using her "vision" as evidence. She knew it would be useless and only make her appear demented or weak. "Commander Shepard's vision, it may have been triggered by the beacon."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony." Saren complained, his body language displaying annoyance.

"I agree." The Turian Councilor spoke up. "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add Commander Shepard?"

Rae sighed, shaking her head. "You've already made your decision. I won't waste my breath."

* * *

Rae refused to deal with anyone that made profit in other people's suffering and secrets, so the Shadow Broker and his agents were out of the question. Instead she headed for Chora's Den in search of the little sleaze named Harkin. Anderson had warned her but nothing prepared her for the drunken stench of a man she found.

"Hey there sweet heart. Wanna have some fun." Harkin managed to slur out, patting his lap. "I've gotta say that soldier get up looks real good on that body of yours. Why don't you sit your sweat little ass down right here with little old Harkin. Have a drink, we'll see where this goes."

Rae growled low, "In case you didn't notice the weapons I suggest you watch your tone with me. I just want some answers."

"Sure you do sweet heart. Now have a seat." He winked at her, taking a sip from his cup.

Rae pulled out her shot gun, leveling it with his groin. "This is my second warning jackass. The third won't be so polite. Where can I find Garrus?"

Harkin sat up straighter, face paling. "Okay okay, just relax. I didn't know you swung that way."

Rae moved without warning, the butt of her gun swung around and collided with his balls. Harkin groaned loudly, dropped to the ground, and cradled his family jewels. The bouncers hadn't noticed and the music covered his cry of pain. Moving in close, she pulled his head back by what little hair he had. "Now that we have an understanding you'll give me my answers. Where can I find Garrus?"

"Goddamnit!" Harkin weazed out. "He went to speak with Doctor Michelle in the med clinic on the other side of the wards."

"I appreciate your cooperation." Rae let his head go, giving it a small push so his forehead collided with the ground. "Next time, just answer someone's question.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it Commander?" Ashley asked as Rae stepped over Harkin's body and walked away.

Rae shook her head. "He was a slime ball that needed put in his place. Let's go to the med clinic."

* * *

The doors opened up and Rae reacted quickly. Her shotgun was in her hand as she moved into cover. Once the civilian was clear, she launched herself over the barrier and started firing. Two shot gun shells burried deep in the chest, killing the first two. Rae spotted the fire extinguisher and warped it, causing the other two that were hiding to yell out in pain. She rushed forward and shot them before they regained their eye sight. Once the fight was over, Rae turned and advanced on the Turian.

"Perfect timing Shepard." Garrus gave her the Turian equivalent of a grin. "You gave me a clear shot of that bastard."

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Rae yelled, stabbing his chest with her finger. "That was a stupid and reckless shot, you could have hit the civilian!"

Garrus's face fell, "I… I didn't think. I just reacted." He turned to the doctor, worry on his face. "Doctor Michelle, are you hurt?"

The woman shook her head, "No I'm okay. A little shook up, but okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

Rae nodded, "Why were they threatening you? Who do they work for?"

"They work for Fist." The Doctor answered. "They wanted to shut me up. Keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

"Does this have anything to do about the investigation into Saren?" Rae asked Garrus.

"I think it might." Garrus answered then turned to the doctor. "Tell us what happened."

Michelle took a deep breath and nodded. "A few days ago a Quarian came by my office. She'd been shot but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a place to hide."

"Where is she now?"

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

Garrus shook his head. "Not anymore. Now he works for Saren and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Michelle shook her head sadly. "That's stupid even for him."

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

Rae grinned. "Evidence that could prove his guilt. We're going to pay Fist a visit. Move out."

"Commander wait!" Garrus hurried to her side. "I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you."

"Why do you want to bring him down." Rae waved Kaidan and Ashley ahead, turning to Garrus and crossing her arms.

"I couldn't find the proof in my investigation but I knew what was really doing on." Garrus spoke quickly. "Saren is a traitor to the council and a disgrace to my people."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Rae grinned the patted Garrus on the back. "Saddle up."

* * *

"I want you to try." The Krogan smirked before turning to leave, ignoring the warnings from C-Sec. Rae couldn't help but grin at the idea of the twenty or so cops it would take to take down the giant beast. When he turned to leave, she stepped in front of him. "Do I know you human?"

Rae shook her head. "No, but you will. Normally I don't agree to work with bounty hunters or Shadow Broker hirelings but I will make an exception this once."

Wrex raised a ridged brow. "And who are you?"

"Commander Shepard." Rae held out a hand. "We're going after Fist. Want to tag along?"

The Krogan considered it, studying her. There was a split moment that Rae believed he was going to say no but then he grinned widely and took her hand. "My people have a saying. Seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend."

Rae grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine Wrex."

* * *

"Above on the stage!" Rae called out as she shot another one of Fist's lackeys. The bar had been filled with them when they arrived, using the bottle neck of an entrance against them. What they didn't expect was a Krogan to charge right through and Raegan to run right into the fray.

"Scoped and dropped Commander." Garrus answered back before switching back to his assault rifle.

"Move forward." She ordered, her hand lashing out and catching someone in a mass effect field. The guy floated for a few seconds before he was thrown across the room, slamming hard against the wall. Rae looked over her shoulder to find Kaidan glowing blue with biotics.

It didn't take them long to clear the room and move onto the next. Two men stood there, pistols raised and arms shaking. It was obvious that they weren't soldiers and didn't have the nerve to shoot her. Putting her hands up, she smiled at the two of them. "Is Fist really worth your lives? I suggest you run."

The two guys looked at each other before dropping their weapons and running for the door. Wrex chuckled beside her. "I think I smell the distinct scent of piss."

Rae grinned at him. "I don't think it counts if they were already scared out of their wits."

"Oh but I'm sure you could scare a hardened warrior if you choose to." Wrex countered.

Rae shrugged, "Never gave it any thought before. Alenko, get this door open!" Rae turned to the man in question, pointing to the lock that glowed red.

"Yes ma'am." Kaidan dropped in front of the door and began to work on the lock. It was a few minutes before the lock turned green and the doors opened up.

Rae switched to her assault rifle and entered the room slowly. "Fist, it would be wise to give up!"

"Fuck you!" The man inside replied and pressed a button in his hand. Two turrets rose in the corners and opened fire on the team while the man in question ducked behind the desk.

Rae cursed and took cover behind the sofa. "Garrus, Williams, take the left turret. Alenko, right one. Wrex, get fist but keep him alive. I have questions."

The Krogan grumbled before launching from cover. The turrets centered on him for a brief moment before the rest of them opened up. The machines sparked as Garrus and Kaidan over loaded their shields. Her and Ashley opened up on the unprotected machines until they shut down. By then Wrex had Fist weeping on the ground, curled into the fetal position.

Rae hurried to him, kneeling down so she could look him in the eye. "Tell me where the Quarian is and I won't have to shoot you in the knee caps." She pulled out her pistol, showing it to him.

Fist whimpered, "She's not here, I don't know where she is, that's the truth."

"He's no use to us, let me shoot him and collect my bounty." Wrex replied behind her.

Rae ignored him and placed the pistol against Fist's knee. "My finger is getting awfully twitchy."

"Stop please." Fist cried. "I don't know where she is but I'll know where she'll be. She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Face to face? Impossible. Even I was hired through an agent." Wrex replied with a shake of his head.

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker ever. Even I haven't met the guy. But she doesn't know that." Fist spoke quickly. "I told her I'd set a meeting up but when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

"Where is the meeting?" Rae growled, pressing her gun more firmly into his knee.

"Near the wards, back alley near the markets. If you hurry you can save her."

Rae nodded, standing up. "Just one little detail left." She stepped back, waving to the Krogan. "Wrex."

Wrex grinned and shot the man with his shot gun. Fist dropped dead and Ashley protested. Rae just shook her head. "He was a bastard that deserved to die. Besides do you want to step in front of a Krogan and his prey?"

Ashley shook her head, "No Ma'am."

"Good." Rae sighed. "Williams, Alenko you two search the office. Find anything you can about Fist, the Shadow Broker, and Saren. Wrex, Garrus you're with me."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I am aware of the potential deletion of explicit content stories. It could and probably would effect my profile and work. If this does happen and Rae's story is taken down, I will repost somewhere else. I will update both Rae's facebook and my profile here with the new link. I am currently searching for a new home, just in case.

-brittsis

"You're not making my life any easier Shepard." Udina shook his head in frustration. "Firefights in the wards, an all out assault on Chora's Den. Do you know how many…." Udina turned and stopped speaking once he spotted Tali besides her. He frowned, "Who's this? A Quarian, what are you up to Shepard?"

"Maybe if you shut your trap for two seconds I'll tell you." Rae growled out before she could stop herself. The Ambassador was annoying the hell out of her and she had had enough. "The Quarian's name is Tali. She has evidence against Saren."

"I apologize Commander. This whole thing with Saren has me a bit on edge."

"I apologize as well sir. I shouldn't speak as such to my superiors." Rae sighed out, feeling a tad bit guilty. The Alliance had taught her better than to say the first thing on her mind but something about the man brought the worst out in her.

Udina nodded, "Maybe we should just start at the beginning."

Rae nodded in agreement before turning to the Quarian. "Tell us what you found Tali."

"During my travels I began hearing reports of Geth." Tali answered. "Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the veil. I was curious."

She turned to Udina and Anderson. "I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separate from it's unit and I disabled it, removing it's memory core."

"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died." Anderson asked, eyebrow raised. "Some kind of defense mechanism."

Rae turned to Tali and asked her, "How did you manage to preserve the memory core."

"My people created the Geth." Tali explained. "If you're quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was whipped clean. But I salvaged something from it's audio banks."

Tali activated her Omni tool and messed around with the settings, bringing Saren's voice into the room. 'Eden Prime was a victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit.'

"That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack." Anderson grinned.

"I knew we'd find something to use against the bastard." Rae smirked, wanting to cheer out loud.

"Wait." Tali spoke up, messing with her Omni tool. "There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

'And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.'

Udina frowned, rubbing his forehead in thought. "I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers."

Rae frowned as well as the back of her brain itched. "I feel like I heard that name before but I can't quite place it."

"According to the memory core, Reapers were a hyper advanced machine race that existed fifty thousand years ago." Tali explained as she read the data from her Omni tool. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction and then they vanished. At least that's what the Geth believed."

"Sounds a little far fetched to me." Udina said disbelievingly, crossing his arms.

"Wait.. The vision." Rae closed her eyes, pressing her fingers hard against her lids. The images flashed in her vision again. "I didn't see the Geth whipping us out. I say the Reapers whipping the Protheans out." She frowned as a headache began to form. "But… it's all messed up. Like the vision isn't complete."

Tali spoke up, "The Geth revere the Reapers as gods. The pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring them back."

"The Council is just going to love this." Udina grumbled out.

"We have to make them believe." Rae opened her eyes, looking at the Ambassador. "If Saren can bring the Reapers back there won't be a Council to placate."

"At least we have proof that Saren is a traitor." Anderson pointed out. "If they arrest him, he won't be able to bring the Reapers back."

"The Captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about me?" Tali asked.

Rae grinned at her. "If you can hack into a Geth and get that much data you'll be of use. Plus you displayed yourself to be a quick thinker and light on your feet in the alley. Do you wish to join my crew in the fight against Saren?"

Tali nodded, "It will be my pleasure Commander."

* * *

"Excuse me, but are you Commander Shepard?" Rae turned around at the sound of her name and spotted the man waving at her.

"Yes I am, how can I help you?" She asked after walking over to him, holding out her hand.

"Commander, my name is Samesh Bhatia." He shook her hand. "I'm sorry but I only need a moment of your time."

Rae smiled gently at him. "Not a problem, how can I help you?"

"My wife." He hung his head, hiding the tears that welled up. "She was a Marine in the two-twelve on Eden Prime."

"Wait…" Ashley interrupted, stepping forward. "Is your wife was Serviceman Nirali Bhatia? I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I served in her unit."

"Chief Williams," Samesh shook her hand. "It is a pleasure. Nirali spoke of you with great respect."

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Bhatia." Ashley offered a kind smile. "Nirali was a good woman. What can we do for you?"

"I've requested for my wife's body to be returned to me for cremation but the military has refused my request." Samesh explained.

"What were their reasons?" Rae asked.

"They wouldn't tell me." Samesh sighed. "I've asked repeatedly but keep getting the same answers. Commander, I was hoping that you could speak with them."

Rae nodded, "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Commander." Samesh thanked her and gave her instructions on where she could find the man she needed to speak to. Rae patted his shoulder reassuringly before heading for the lounge. She was determined to help Samesh, even if it took calling in a few favors.

Rae entered the bar and spotted the clerk instantly. She could spot a paper pusher a mile away and if this man had seen a spot of action, she'd eat her boot.

"My goodness, you're Commander Raegan Shepard!" Bosker perked up, his body humming with energy. "Your activities make for bright a briefing in the diplomatic core."

Rae grinned, "Happy to see you know me." Rae sat down at a table and waved for him to take a seat as well. She ordered a drink and waited for the glass. Taking a sip, she swished the liquid around. "Bosker right?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes ma'am. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There's a matter of a Marine's body not being released to her family." Rae replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Wait… did Mr. Bhatia send you?" Bosker asked, frowning. "I understand that the man is grieving but at this time we can't release Serviceman Bhatia's remains."

Rae narrowed her eyes, glaring at him as she spoke. "Nothing should bar a Marine the honor of being returned home."

Bosker fidgeted in his chair, "I'm sorry Commander but there is nothing I can do."

"Bullshit!" Rae growled, her glass slamming hard against the table. She leaned forward, her hands flat on the table's surface. "I'm not going to repeat myself. Serviceman Nirali Bhatia will be released to her husband by days end. Am I clear?"

Bosker jumped when she slammed the table, face going pale. "Commander, I am…"

"Don't you dare say it." Rae rose from the table and leaned in close. Her nose just an inch from his. "I don't care what ever red tape is hold you up. If Mr. Bhatia doesn't have his wife's body by day's end I will personally retrieve it. Do I make myself clear?"

Bosker swallowed, head bobing. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Rae grinned, straightening. She placed a couple credit chits on the table and finished the last of her drink in a quick swallow. "You better keep your word Bosker because I keep mine."

Rae left the man, leaving the lounge.

"You did it again Shepard." Wrex commented as she walked by, a grin spreading on his wide lips. "I like the way you work."

"He was child's play Wrex. A pyjack could scare him."

* * *

"Ambassador!" The Asari Councilor interrupted Udina. "There is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies."

"No, it's to soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres." The Turian growled, his fringe flaring.

"I faced Saren on Eden Prime and exposed him for a traitor." Rae spoke up. "I've proven myself countless time.

The three Councilors look at each other, whispering amongst themselves. Rae could tell that the Asari and the Salarian agreed with her, but the Turian was unmoved. She prepared to defend herself again, to push them to make the decision that was needed here. Then the Turian gave in, giving his peers a nod, and Rae grinned.

"Commander Shepard," The Asari spoke up. "Step forward."

Rae glanced at Anderson, who nodded at her with a smile. Rae stood next to Udina, snapping into attention with her chin up and chest out. Tension thickened as voices could be heard talking excitedly in the crowds. History was being made today and everyone present would remember it.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." The Asari spoke first, giving her a nod.

The Salarian crossed his arms. "Spectres aren't trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service in battle. Those whose actions elevate them the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal." The Asari spoke again. "A symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The Turian Council member stood at an at ease position, eyes not connecting with Rae. "Spectres bare a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is there's to up hold."

The Asari Councilor smiled at her. "You are the first Human Spectre Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Rae saluted them before bowing her head slightly. "I'm honored Councilor."

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren." The Salarian spoke. "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"I'll find him." Rae acknowledged her orders.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned. Good luck Commander."

* * *

She had taken a large step forward today but at a large cost. Anderson, a soldier she respected, had been shunted aside and been forced to step down as Captain of the Normandy. He said that it had been his choice, but Rae had known the man too long. He was disappointed and lost without a ship at his command and Rae felt guilty.

Rae had been given a clue, a long shot. Benezia's daughter had last been reported to be in Feros at a Prothean dig site. Rae was to take her into custody and determine if the woman knew anything. Hopefully she'd have further clues on what the Conduit was or where to find Saren. It was worth the shot and the only lead they had. It surprised her how little the Council knew about their prized Spectre. They were in route now with an ETA of several hours. Rae had one last task before she could shower and retire.

The vid screen lit up and revealed the face of Captain Carole Freeman. Rae smiled at her before giving a salute, insisting on it despite the personal nature of the call.

"It's been a long time since your last call child." Carole frowned on the other end. "Several months at least."

Rae nodded. "I'm sorry Carole, I've been busy."

"Saving Eden Prime from the latest report. Can't got a few months without doing some heroic deed can you Raegan?"

"No Ma'am." Rae chuckled softly. "Have you heard yet?"

Carole raised a brow, sitting forward a little. "What juicy gossip do you have now? I'm out in the middle of no where and updates are infrequent."

"I've been promoted Carole. No I'm not a Major yet." Rae spoke quickly as the woman's eyes went to her collar. "I've been made CO of the Normandy and the first human Spectre."

Carole was speechless, her mouth moving wordlessly. It took Rae calling her name several times to pull her out of it. "Our girl, a Spectre." Carole grinned. "This calls for celebration Raegan. When's you're next shore leave?"

"That's the thing Carole. I'm on a mission in the Traverse. I'm not sure if I can share the details but…"

"As soon as you can you'll tell me." Carole nodded. "You've been an N7 operative too long Raegan, I know the deal. Congratulations either way. I'm proud of you girl."

"Thank you Carole. Well I better get some shut eye. I've got a couple hours until I'm needed ground side."

"One second Raegan." Carole stopped her. "I've been trying to determine if I should tell you this but I rather you hear it from me."

Raegan frowned. "What is it?"

"It's Charles." Carole watched, waiting for any reaction. When Raegan only raised a brow she finally admitted that any hope of her two children being together was gone. "He's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"His father went to check on him a couple night ago and found his bed made and a note." Carole sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He went to the Traverse. The note said he couldn't remain at home and do nothing while you were out fighting. He still loves you Raegan."

Rae looked away, trying to find the right words. Part of her felt something for her old lover. Why else would she have kept in contact with Carole? "I'm sorry Carole. If… if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you Raegan." Carole spoke softly before cutting the connection.

Rae rose from her chair and paced the small room. What was that man thinking? Charles was missing an arm, refusing any transplant that was offered him. He was still slightly insane from two years of constant torture. He wouldn't last a day in the traverse. Rae frowned and went back to her computer. She opened her email and sent out a message to everyone on the list. Rae asked for any information on the missing soldier. If she found or heard anything, she'd investigate. She owed the Freeman family that much.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I'm so sorry this took so long. I had it almost done, then we lost power in the middle of the night and I lost everything! It caused a minor writers block that I was starting to over come. Then I received some bad news. My mother has been diagnosed with Colon cancer. She goes to surgery next month but until we get the all clear I'm going to be pretty distracted. I can't promise any kind of an update schedule but will try my hardest to update for you guys.

-brittsis

There wasn't a sliver of light, not even the tiniest of hope. Darker shadows moved around her, whispering accusations and doubts. She covered her ears and tried to block them out but she could still hear them. The voices got louder as the shadows merged. They crowded around her until they formed a large hand and gripped her tight. She was lifted up and the voices screamed at her now. Tears trailed down her cheeks and as the gripped tightened.

"How can you hope to save the galaxy if you couldn't save us?" They shouted at her. Their faces formed in the mass and mocked her.

"Stop it!" Rae shouted back.

"Accept it, accept your fate."

Rae cried out and fought against the hand. The more she struggled, the tighter the shadows gripped.

"You're doomed to fail Shepard!" The voices laughed as they squeezed the air out of her lungs. Rae's mouth gulped for air, desperate for a single breath. Spots formed in front of her eyes as her body was starved of precious oxygen.

"WE ARE YOUR SALVATION!" The voices echoed around her as the visions from the beacon assaulted her.

Rae screamed as she shot up from the bed. She crouched in the corner, her pistol gripped tight in her hand. Sweet soaked through her regulation shirt and shorts, causing them to stick to her skin. She was breathing heavily as her eyes scanned the room. "VI, lights at one hundred percent."

The lights blazed, burning her eyes. The shadows were chased away, leaving no room for the fear and doubts the nightmare had brought back to life. She hadn't had one of them in years. When the beacon burned its image into her brain, it had unearthed hidden thoughts.

"Commander?" Joker's voice called through the speaker.

"I'm up Joker." Rae called out as she stood, stretching her muscles.

"We have activity on Therum Ma'am." Joker replied. "Looks like Geth forces are crawling over the planet."

Rae nodded as she pulled her shirt off and threw it into the cleaner. "That must be where the Doctor is then. Joker, tell Tali and Wrex to suit up. We're going to find ourselves an Asari."

"Yes Ma'am. Joker out."

* * *

Rae fired the thrusters, trying to slow the Mako's descent. Even with them Rae still gritted her teeth as the vehicle bounced to a halt. She always hated the rough ride and wished for a smoother and easier way to deploy to planets.

"Commander I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange." Joker's voice filtered through the vehicle's speakers as Rae pushed the vehicle forward. "Like off the damn charts. I looks like it's coming from an under ground complex a few clicks from the drop zone."

Rae nodded as her hands gripped the wheel tightly. "The Doctor must be there."

"That's what I was thinking Ma'am." Joker replied.

"Now leave me alone Joker. I'm trying to drive." Rae growled, causing the pilot to chuckle. She flipped the comms off and turned just in time to avoid the lava.

Tali squealed in the seat beside her, gripping the seat belt that held her in. Wrex chuckled behind her before climbing into the gunner seat. They made their way toward the dig site, fighting Geth, and avoiding gun fire. Rae really was a horrible driver, never having the need to learn growing up. If you couldn't get there on your own two feet, Rae didn't go. It wasn't until her officer training that she had been put behind the wheel the first time. After weeks of practice and coaching she just barely qualified.

When they climbed out of the vehicle, unable to take it further, Tali just about kissed the ground. Wrex grinned and pulled the Quarian back onto her feet. Rae climbed out and pulled out her shotgun, feeling more a home.

"Where'd you learn to drive Shepard?" Wrex asked, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Shut it Wrex." Rae growled, pumping ammunition into the gun. "Move out people."

The three of them made easy work of the Geth troops. Her and Wrex charged through them, blowing them to pieces with their biotics and shotguns. It quickly became a competition on who killed the most.

"That's twenty-five for me Shepard!" Wrex called out as he blew a whole through the chest of a Geth.

Rae grinned as she lifted two into the air and shot them with her shotgun. "Twenty-eight, twenty-nine."

It was all fun and games until a large Geth Armature dropped and aimed it's cannon head at them. Rae cursed as the thing fired and threw her barrier out to protect them. It had been a trick she learned from a fellow N-recruit but it drained her biotics quickly, leaving her unprotected afterwards. The pulse hit the barrier and Rae fell to a knee, her teeth gritting as the barrier faded. She could hear the thing warming up for another shot as she struggled to her feet.

"Shepard!" Wrex roared and yanked her behind the crate just as the thing fired again. Rae nodded to him in thanks and exchanged her shotgun for her assault rifle. Until she could use her biotics again it was best to fight from a distance.

"Tali take down that thing's shields." Rae ordered and fired at the sniper that jumped into view. "Wrex, once it's vulnerable you and I are going to hit it with everything we have."

Tali leaned out and hit the Armature with an overload before destroying a trooper with her shotgun. Rae and Wrex killed the down troops until Tali called out. Rolling from cover, Rae pulled her trigger and aimed for the flashlight. Wrex yelled as he charged the thing, shotgun firing nonstop. The Armature swung its head side to side, unsure which to fire at first and it lost it's life.

"That's worth ten Shepard!" Wrex called out as he slammed his boot down, cracking the Armature's frame.

* * *

"Hello? Can somebody help me?" The voice called out as Rae dropped down to the lower levels. "Anybody there?"

Rae turned around and raised her eyebrow at the scene that lay before her. The Asari was held in the air, spread eagle. At first Rae thought biotics were the cause but as she ghosted her hand over the field she felt the buzz of a shield. Frowning, she pressed against it biotics flaring.

"Please help me." The woman called out again, bringing Rae's gaze up to match hers.

"Before I help I need to know something." Rae took a step back and crossed her arms.

"Anything, just please let me out." The Asari pleaded, close to tears. "I've been here for days."

"Saren attacked a human colony." Rae noted the jerk of surprise. "You're mother helped."

Liara shook her head frantically. "No she…. I swear I don't know anything about it. I haven't spoken to Benezia in years."

"So you don't plan on helping her? Or Saren?"

"Never!" Liara protested. "Please just let me out. You can take me into custody if you choose but I'm so tired."

"Calm down Doctor. I believe you." Rae nodded, satisfied. "How do I get you out?"

"That's the thing. The controls are in here with me. You'll have to find a way past the barriers." Liara explained, fighting against the invisible restraints.

"Hang in there. I'll be right back." Rae pulled her assault rifle back out again and signaled for Tali and Wrex to follow her. They didn't get far before the encountered more Geth. Wrex let out a warrior's cry and charged into battle. Rae stayed back, her biotics still down, and took the machines down with rifle fire. Tali took cover besides her, leaning over to shot them with her pistol.

It didn't take long to clear the area and Rae was eyeing the large drill. "Tali," Rae called out, waving the young Quarian over. "Would this get through the rock over there?"

Tali looked where she was pointing and nodded. "If I trip the fail safes, turn the settings…"

Rae waved her hand, stopping her. "I don't need the details Tali. Just get me through that wall."

"Right away Shepard."

* * *

"Protect the Doctor!" Rae ordered her comrades as she pulled her shotgun out. Letting out a scream, she charged the Krogan, shooting two Geth on the way. Her shoulder collided with the large mass, causing the huge Krogan to step back. The creature laughed at her, his biotics grabbing hold of her and throwing her across the room.

"Shepard!" Someone called back as she sunk to her knee.

Shaking her vision back into focus, she growled. "Stay with Liara. That's an order!"

Pulling her shotgun back up, Rae ran forward. She ducked the Krogan's arm and hit his chin with the butt of her gun. Her arm shook from the force as his head snapped back. She quickly punched his throat, causing him to step back and cough violently. Grinning, she brought the barrel of her gun around pulled the trigger several times causing his chest to erupt in shotgun pellets and blood. The large Krogan fell and Rae turned her attention to the Geth closing in on her.

"Shepard!" Wrex yelled out, "Krogan have two hearts!"

Rae spun around just in time to avoid the warp heading for her head. She cursed and advanced on his again. He learned his lesson though, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall. He knocked her shotgun from her hands, sending it flying across the room. Rae struggled against the strong grip, her boots lashing out. Tali and Liara called her name as Wrex barreled toward her. Geth swarmed him as the Krogan in front of her laughed.

"The great Commander Shepard, Butcher of Torfan nothing but a weak human." He chuckled and tightened his grip. "I'm going to break your neck then I'm going to kill that little Asari."

Rae tried to reach his eyes, intending to inflict as much pain as possible. Eyes narrowed in concentration as she Krogan grinned at her. The world darkened around her as she fought to stay awake, to stay alive, when suddenly she hit the ground and could breath again. She coughed as her lungs burned, her gaze spotting the Krogan pinned against the wall by biotics. Rae turned to the group to find Wrex stepping over the dead Geth and Liara glowing blue. Sweet broke across her brow as she sunk to a knee, struggling to hold the Krogan still.

"Just a few more seconds Blue." Wrex encouraged her as he walked up to the other Krogan. "Let him go."

Liara dropped to the ground on all fours as Wrex rammed his fist into the bloody mess of the Krogan's chest. "We Krogans have secondary organs Shepard. The only sure way to kill us is to rip them out."

Wrex pulled the muscle out and stomped on it with his boot, letting the now dead Krogan drop. Rae rose to her feet shakily and nodded, making a note to talk to Wrex later. The room shook and parts of the ceiling fell. Grinding her teeth, she gathered her weapons and ran for the exit. "Let's go!"

Rae stopped and looked back, seeing Liara falling behind. "Go go go!" She told the others before grabbing the Asari. Rae picked her up, throwing her over her shoulders and ran for the exit. Liara was too exhausted to complain and Rae was in no mood to argue. Grunting, she yelled for the Krogan. "Catch!" She pusher her limits and used what little biotics returned to throw the scientist on board. Wrex grabbed the woman and set her down as Rae kicked off.

She slammed into the cargo door, her gloves scrambling for purchase. She was slipping back when strong talons latched on. Garrus held onto her until Kaidan ran over to help. "Get us out of here Joker!" Rae managed out between breaths when she was clear.

"Chief Williams, get the doctor to the med-lab."

"You need to go as well Shepard." Wrex grumbled out.

"Not yet, first I have to contact the council."

* * *

"You destroyed a valuable Prothean dig site Shepard." The Turian councilor grumbled, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "Was that really necessary?"

Rae wanted to shout at them. Ever since the call started they could only question her decisions. Instead she growled, deciding to spare her sore throat. "Geth were all over the place Councilor. What did you want me to do? Ask them to stop shooting nicely? After all, we don't want to ruin the poor Prothean RUINS!"

"I don't like your tone Commander." His mandibles flared as he glared at her.

"And I don't like yours." Rae replied back.

"And Doctor T'Soni, what is her involvement with Saren?" The Salarian spoke up, breaking up the glaring contest.

"It is my belief that she had no prior knowledge nor current knowledge on Saren's plans." Rae answered, tearing her gaze away from the Turian Councilor.

"But I trust you have her properly restrained?" He spoke up again, drawing her gaze back to him.

"Liara proves no threat to the Normandy or her crew. She will be given free reign of the ship and an invitation to join our ranks." Rae turned from the Turian, deciding to leave well enough alone for now.

"Are you sure about that Commander?" The Asari spoke up next.

Rae nodded. "Trust me Councilors. She will prove to be an asset to the team."

"She better be Shepard." The Turian replied. "We'll contact you if we find any clues on Saren's where abouts."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry for the wait between updates. My mother is doing better, though she still isn't feeling well. Surgery is in a couple weeks so all we can do is wait. I was on paid vacation last week. I went away for a couple days, no technology what so ever. It felt good to get away from it all. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just wasn't able to make it go farther.

I have decided to do away with my word limit. I will write until I feel the chapter is done. That may have short chapters or really long ones. I think it will be best and help with my concentration if I don't feel obliged to make it 2500 plus. Anyways, Enjoy.

-brittsis

"Mi lady, I have an update." The young girl bowed low, her head almost touching the floor.

She stroked her chin in though as reports flew by the screen. She waved at the girl to continue, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"The Krogan failed to collect the Doctor. In fact he's dead." The girl answered. "The ruins were destroyed and all our ground troops are gone."

She raised a brow, turning to the girl. "And the Doctor?"

"You're daughter was taken by the Human Commander. The same that used the beacon."

Silence filled the room as she considered this. In Saren's hands Liara would definitely had been broken then disposed of. Liara would just have been a means to an end, nothing more. However in the Commander's hands…

"Is she a prisoner?" Benezia asked and the girl shook her head.

"Reports from the Citadel say that she's joined Shepard's crew in a bid to stop him."

Benezia nodded, "Good job child. Now bring your report to Saren."

"But Mi Lady, she's your…"

"I know just well who she is!" Benezia growled, eyes glaring at the young woman. "Take your report to Saren."

"Yes Mi Lady."

* * *

The headache was slowly making it's presence known. The pain had begun as a dull throb in the back of her head. It soon grew and it wouldn't be long until it would blind her. She hoped to be in her cabin by then, with the lights dimmed and a ice pack on her eyes. Right now she was in the middle of a debriefing, trying to figure out their next move.

"We should go back to the Citadel, ask around." Garrus spoke up, leaning forward in his seat.

"He's right Commander." Tali replied. "Saren still has contacts inside and maybe, just maybe, someone had let something slip."

"We can't waste time on a maybe." Wrex growled. "Shepard, I can tap the mercenary lines. See if there's anything that could tell us Saren's next move."

Rae nodded, her fingers linked in front of her. "We should all check our various sources of information. Call in old favors. We will go to the Citadel, see if there's any leads. Any questions?"

"What about the Asari?" Ashley asked.

"Doctor T'Soni will be staying with us." Rae answered as she stood from her seat. "She was a target and will need to stay under our protection in the least. I will evaluate her later, see if she can join the ground crew."

"I am quite capable of fighting Commander." Liara spoke up as she stepped through the doors.

Rae raised her brow. "Did the doctor clear you for duty T'Soni?"

Liara nodded as she walked to an empty chair and took a seat. "Light duty until I get my strength back."

"Good to hear. Now that you're here I have a few questions."

"I will answer any questions you have Commander. You saved my life back there and not just from the volcano." Liara hung her head, shaking it slightly. "Those Geth would've killed me or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaidan asked. "Do you know something about the conduit?"

Liara shook her head. "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

"Fifty years?" Rae questioned as she crossed her arms and leaned against the console. "How old are you exactly?"

"I hate to admit I'm only a hundred and six." Liara sighed.

"Damn, I hope I look that good when I'm your age." Ashley joked.

"A century may seem like a long time to such a short lived species like yours. But among the Asari I'm barely considered more than a child." Liara shook her head sadly. "That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth other Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theory."

"I have an idea on what happened to them." Rae grumbled.

"With all due respect Commander but I've heard every theory that is out there. The problem is finding proof to support the theory. The Protheans left remarkably little behind. It's almost like something or someone had cleansed the galaxy of all evidence. But here is the remarkable part," Liara was starting to speak faster and louder as she went, happy to have someone interested in her work. "According to my findings, the Protheans weren't the first to suddenly vanish. The cycle began long before them."

"Where did you come up with this theory? I thought you said there was no evidence." Rae asked.

"I have been working on this for fifty years. I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually patterns begin to emerge. Patterns that hint at the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else." Liara sighed, "I cannot point to one specific thing to support my claims. It is more a feeling derived from a half century of study. But I know I'm right and eventually I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans. This cycle has repeated itself many times over."

"If the Protheans weren't the first, who was?"

"I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans and even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory but I know I am right. The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

Rae nodded, "They were whipped out by a race of sentient machines called Reapers."

"The… the reapers?" She shook her head, "But I have never heard of….. How do you know this?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision onto my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions? Yes that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit a message directly into the mind of it's user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare." Liara took a moment to examine her, a million questions forming in her head. "But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. What ever information you received would have been confused and unclear. I am amazed you're able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong willed Commander."

"This isn't helping us find Saren." Kaidan interrupted. "Or the conduit."

"Of course you are right. I am sorry." Liara apologized, dropping her head. "My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately I don't have any information that could help you find the conduit."

Rae nodded, "You can still be of help T'Soni. You're knowledge on the Protheans will be a great help. And if you can fight…"

"I'm am very skilled at Biotics Commander." Liara stood, taking a step forward.

"I agree with Blue Shepard." Wrex spoke up. "Exhausted she was able to throw and hold the Krogan."

"Good to have you on the team T'Soni."

"Thank you Commander. I am very…." Liara pitched forward. Rae hurried over and caught the Asari before she could hit the floor. "I… I am still a bit light headed."

"Understandable." Kaidan stood up, taking the Asari from Raegan. "I will take you to your bunk so you can rest."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Liara centered herself, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "It is probably mental exhaustion coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. Are we finished Commander?"

Rae nodded, "Get some rest Doctor. The rest of you dismissed."

* * *

"Commander, thank you for meeting with me." The Admiral waved to the chair across from him before motioning for the server. "Bring the Commander a drink on me please."

"Just a water please. I'm on duty." Rae ordered before sitting, leaning forward on the table. "You sent word to the docks that you needed my help Admiral Kahoku."

"Strictly off the record Commander." Kahoku took a sip of his drink before continuing. "I have a team of missing Marines Shepard. They were on assignment in the Traverse."

"Why didn't the Alliance send a team in?" Rae asked, her interest peaked.

"Above my pay grade… or so I'm told." Kahoku growled. "Even the Council won't address the matter."

"So you need someone that can bypass the normal channels."

The Admiral nodded, a slight smile tugging his lips. "And, as a Spectre, you can. Commander, I'm asking you to find my men and bring them home."

Rae nodded, standing from the table. "I will find your men Sir. Send their last known coordinates to my helmsman."

Kahuko saluted her, "God bless you Commander."

* * *

"I don't like this Commander." Garrus looked around as they left the Mako, his mandibles flaring.

Rae knelt next a body and flipped it over, searching to the man's dog tags. It wasn't needed as she recognized the company markings on the side of the Grizzly. These were Kahuko's men and they were all dead. Frowning, she glance over at the distress beacon. "Why was the beacon here? Alenko, shut it down."

"Right away." The Lieutenant hurried to the thing and got to work.

Rae stood, her eyes scanning the surrounding. "Garrus, watch his back."

"Where you going Commander?" Garrus asked, pulling his sniper rifle out.

"Not far." Rae pulled her assault rifle out and moved slowly from the wreckage. She walked several yards out before she began to circle, her sensing telling her something was off.

"All done here Commander." Alenko's voice sounded over the coms.

"Gather the bodies." Rae ordered, turning back toward the Mako. "We're not leaving them here."

"Yes Ma'am."

Rae got half way back when she felt the quake and it dawned on her. Cursing loudly, she ran. "Get in the Mako!" She yelled at the other two. "Leave the bodies, get inside the Mako."

The creature rose from the ground between them. It's large body blocking Rae from retreat. The Maw turned toward her and for a second she swore it grinned at her. It reared its head and spat it's acid. Rae could only dodge the majority of it. Her barrier and shields flickered and failed as the acid ate her armor. She ignored her suit warnings and fired on the beast, hoping to give the others time. The maw reared back again but she was ready this time, tossing a grenade into it's mouth. It went off and the thresher roared in pain and anger, retreating back into the ground.

"Shepard!" Garrus called as the Mako skidded besides her.

Rae ran over, jumped inside, and ordered Kaidan to keep moving. Climbing into the gunner seat, she swung the gun around and fired just as the maw burst out of the ground. They circled around it, shooting until it finally died.

"Get us back to the ship." Rae ordered.

"Shepard you suit." Garrus pointed at her shoulder where the acid had ate it's way through the armor.

Rae growled and released the seals. The armor came off to show a raw and bloody mess. She hadn't noticed the pain, adrenaline distracting her. "Hand me the medigel."


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: This chapter is a little slow on the action. But I felt that the story needed more interaction. I hope it worked out and I didn't bore you guys to death.

-brittsis

* * *

The acid had eaten it's way to the bone. Her shoulder had been severely damage and only surgery could fix it. Rae had been put under before she could protest and the work had begun. When she awoke, her arm was strapped to her side and her shoulder heavily padded. It itched more then hurt and Rae found herself scratching at the bandages for the hundredth time.

"If you don't stop that Commander I will strap your other arm down." Chakwas warned from across the room. The woman hadn't even turned around, eyes on the paperwork in front of her.

"It itches." Rae complained and itched at the padding, eyes daring the doctor to action.

Chakwas sighed and turn around in her chair. "You're growing new skin, it's going to itch. Now leave it alone or so help me Commander…"

Rae's eyes narrowed as she dropped her hand. There had been something in Karin's voice, a threat that wasn't really a threat. It was more of a promise and Rae had a sneaking suspicion that Chakwas kept her promises. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

Chakwas smiled softly, "Depends Commander. Are you going to take the bandages off the second your out of sick bay?"

"And if I said I wouldn't?"

"Then you're free to go." She answered, "But on light duty."

Rae grinned and swung her feet off the bed. "Thanks Doc."

"Come back tomorrow Shepard. I'll need to check on that wound."

* * *

It didn't take her long to catch up on the paperwork. She had filled out the necessary forms, signed the requisition requests, and even typed out her logs for the mission so far. The typing had taken the longest. With only one workable arm Rae had been reduced to pecking at the keys. She could have used the VI program and made verbal copies but she preferred to write down her own thoughts, not have a computer translate them for her.

With her duty done, Rae found herself with some down time. Normally she would have headed to the gun range or the gym but her shoulder denied those options. Instead she dug out an old past time and settled herself in the mess. With snacks and a drink close at hand, Rae loaded the program and carefully studied the field.

"Welcome back Commander." The VI spoke as it considered it's own options.

"Don't try to be friendly." Rae grinned as she selected her troops. "I will win."

"What difficulty do you wish?"

Rae chuckled, "Do you even need to ask?"

"Expert it is Commander. The play is yours."

Rae studied the screen intently, trying to determine her foes weaknesses. Her fingers tapped out a rhythm on the table as she grinned. "J-nine."

"Hit." The VI replied then sent it's own missiles. Rae watched the screen with baited breath until the thing landed in nothing but water.

"Hah! J-ten." She was rewarded with another hit. Rae had found herself addicted to the game. It was just the right mixture of luck and strategy to hold her attention for hours on end. She settled in and prepared to battle the VI to the death.

Several hours later Rae had played several games, breaking even with the computer program. Her usual tactics weren't working anymore and she was forced to come up with new ones. She frowned at the screen as the VI sank another of her ships, leaving her with just a submarine.

"A-five." Rae growled out and cursed when she failed to route out the enemy's ship.

"Is this seat taken?"

Rae pulled herself away from the screen and looked up. Liara was standing across the table, watching her. "No, please have a seat."

"Hit." The VI called out and Rae cursed loudly.

"Do you mind if I ask what you are playing?" Liara asked, leaning on the table.

"Battleship, an old Earth game." Rae looked back at her screen. "And the god damn machine is beating me. B-eight. Oh come on! Where is your fucking battleship?"

"Excuse me?"

Rae looked back up, "Not you T'Soni. The thing has hidden the last of it's ships and I can't find it."

"And you need this ship to win?" Liara asked, eyebrow raised.

"He's found my sub. It's only a matter of time and luck now." Rae replied with a sigh.

"You continue to fight? Even when the odds are against you?"

"Of course." Rae answered. "I will always fight to my last breath, no matter the enemy."

"Hmmm." Liara hummed thoughtfully. "According to studies that trait is common in your species Shepard. Humans can be frightful and compelling individuals."

Rae crooked a brow, "Do find me intimidating T'Soni?"

"Most certainly."

Rae chuckled softly and shook her head. "You have nothing to fear Doctor. The individuals that prey on the weak and the innocent, they should be afraid."

Liara considered this before standing. "I will leave you to your games Commander."

"T'Soni." Rae called out after Liara had taken a couple steps. She smiled at the Asari. "I promise I don't leave marks. If you ever want a chat, don't be afraid to find me."

"Marks Commander?"

Rae grinned, "It's a human saying. My temper may show it's ugly head but I do my best not to hurt my friends."

"Maybe I want you to leave marks." Liara replied before heading leaving the mess.

* * *

They dry docked at the Citadel and everyone was given shore leave. Rae had given the bad news to Admiral Kahoku, offering comfort and aid should he need it. She understood the pain the man was experience, understood the need for vengeance. She promised to find those responsible and left, thanking the heavens that it wasn't her men dead.

Her shoulder itches fiercer than ever but she resisted the urge to scratch the skin raw. To distract herself Rae headed for the ward's market place in the hunt for new armor. The maw acid had ruined her old N7 gear beyond repair. It didn't help that the armor had been outdated and needed replacing anyways.

Not wanting to be recognized, Rae pulled on her brother's old hoodie over a plain shirt and jeans. She felt naked out of her uniform and armor but she didn't feel like being mobbed by fans and protestors a like. Her work on both Elysium and Torfan had awarded her a bit of fame. Now that she was the first human Spectre she didn't imagine that the fame would be reduced.

"Increase in shields with built in stims to improve biotic abilities." The Salarian spoke quickly, pulling the gear out of the box.

"And it's modification abilities?" Rae asked, picking the armor up and weighing it in her hands.

"With proper handling this piece could last you years." The Salarian answered.

"It's very light. Can't be much good on the front line." Rae placed the armor back with a frown.

"No.. this piece is for support only"

Rae hummed thoughtfully. It wouldn't work for her. She liked being in the action and needed more armor for when her barriers and shields failed. It really was a nice piece of armor though and she found it hard to leave behind. She sighed and turned her head to look at the other selections when an orange glow caught her attention.

"Is that an omnitool?"

The Salarian grinned at her, pulling the instrument out. "You have a good eye. This is the newest top of the line. Designed for those that choose to fight using technology. It can overload a shield from a hundred yards with little effort. Under the right hands this piece of hardware can dance."

Rae nodded, "What sniper rifle do you have? It appears I'm about to spend a lot of credits."

The Salarian seemed to shake with glee as he pulled out the latest prototype. A couple hours later, Rae's bank account was crying and she arranged to have it all delivered to the Normandy. The store keeper had claimed her his best customer and offered her a special discount. Leaving the market place behind, Rae climbed the stairs to the upper levels.

"Is that really… wow! It's you! Commander Shepard! " A man called out and Rae groaned internally. She'd have to work on better civilian clothing.

Putting on her best hero smile, she turned to face the man that was running to catch up. He grinned at her, eyes a light with happiness. "You're Commander Shepard, the hero of Eden Prime! I am so honored to meet you!"

Rae nodded, "Nice to meet you. And you are….?"

"Conrad… Conrad Verner and I'm your biggest fan." Conrad shook her hand, not letting it go. "They say you killed more than a hundred Geth on Eden Prime!"

"I didn't count, I was too busy fighting to save the colony." Rae finally pulled her hand from his grasp.

"No… no worries, completely understandable." He waved the matter away. "I know you're probably busy, but can I get your autograph?"

Rae wanted to groan. She had become accustomed to this after Elysium before she got sent to N-training. The Alliance had used her as a poster boy, the example of a true Alliance soldier. People had worshiped her. Then she went to Torfan and she thought the hero worship was done.

"Of course…." Rae agreed reluctantly and took the pen and paper from the man. "Anything for a fan. Here." The routine came back easier than she thought it would.

"Thanks!" Conrad grinned. "I really appreciate it. My wife is going to be so impressed! I'll let you get back to work, but next time you're on Earth, I'd love to buy you a drink! Thanks again!"

Rae watched the man run off, practically skipping with delight. She waited until he was out of view before letting the smile drop. At least none of her crew had been there to witness the exchange. She had a feeling that Wrex would never let her live it down.

* * *

Liara pulled her research up, trying to find any clue on the conduit's location. Now that she knew what she was looking for something new may reveal itself. The only problem was that she found it hard to concentrate on the screen in front of her. Her mind kept going to her new companions, one in particular. She couldn't keep the woman from entering her thoughts. She found the Commander a distracting creature.

Shepard had interacted with a Prothean beacon and came out of it still sane. She had seen things Liara could only dream of, delving into the culture Liara devoted her life studying. It had first come as a shock to learn the truth but looking back Liara could recognize the pattern. She needed more data though. Pieces were missing and she couldn't find the glue to hold it all together.

The words on the screen blurred together, causing Liara to sigh softly. She could try contacting the other scientist in her field. But without some kind of proof, they would only laugh at her theories and refuse to help.

"Liara!" Tali entered her small room, calling her attention. "Shepard went shopping!"

Liara turned from her computer and smiled at the Quarian. They had bonded instantly upon meeting. Both experts in their fields but dismissed because of their age. Cast out by their people, forced to find their own way through the galaxy. Liara raised a brow, "What?"

"Shepard went shopping and got everyone a gift!" Tali held up her arm, her omnitool coming to life. "The things I could do with this. I just can't wait to test it out."

Liara smiled softly. "That was very thoughtful of her."

"You got one to!"

"What?"

Tali grinned behind her masked, beckoning Liara to follow. "You got a gift as well. It's a big one."

Liara followed Tali out, curious on what Shepard had bought her. They entered the mess to find the rest of the ground crew holding new toys. Wrex held a new shotgun. Ashley was switching a new piercing mod on her assault rifle, Garrus cradled his new sniper rifle. And Kaidan was affixing a shield modulator to his armor. Everyone seemed happy with their new treasures, smiling and laughing amongst themselves.

"Your present is here Blue." Wrex called out, pushing a large box across the table.

Liara approached the table and pulled the box closer. She looked down at the nondescript box, trying to figure out what Shepard had gotten her. They only talked one on one once and it had only been a few sentences.

"You're suppose to open it." Tali explained.

Liara looked up and smiled at her before opening the box. A small note was on top of the packaging. She lifted up and read the neat script. 'To keep you safe.'

* * *

Rae paced her quarters, cursing herself. Why did she put that note in the box? It had been very personal and hinted at something even Rae wasn't sure of. Since Charles Rae had avoided any personal connection. She kept her crew and team at arms length. She'd taken few men to her bed but had never made a connection with any of them. One night stands and quick rolls had become her specialty. Now she had gone out of her way to buy "gifts" for her ground crew. Then she had made Liara's gift personal. Why?

She cursed herself. She'd have to talk with the Asari, explain. Rae glanced at the clock and decided it wasn't too late. She'd go to her, apologize for the note, and clarify her intentions. Raegan had to make sure Liara understood that nothing could happen between them.

Rae crossed the mess hall and went right through the med bay to Liara's room. She knocked briefly before entering. Liara stood from her chair and smiled at her. Rae felt her mind shut down and all intentions flew out the window.

"Commander!" Liara walked over to her locker, pulling the armor from inside. "Thank you so much for this."

Rae nodded, "You needed a suit and that's one of the best."

Liara put it back, "I never properly thanked you for saving me from the Geth Commander. If you hadn't shown up…"

Rae waved at her. "Shush, we got their in time and you're safe now. No thanks needed."

"I know you took a chance bringing me aboard the ship." Liara looked down, her hands constantly moving. "I have seen the way the crew looks at me. Not all of them trust me."

"If you have any problems send them to me." Rae growled. "I trust you T'Soni. You swore you knew nothing about your mother and Saren and I believe you."

"How can I ever thank you Commander?" Liara asked, looking up. "You've done so much for me."

Rae could leave now, not take this any further. Instead she found herself talking, blurting words before she could stop herself. "Tell me about yourself T'Soni."

"Me?" Liara shook her head. "I am afraid I am not very interesting Commander. I spend most of my time on remote digs unearthing mundane things buried in long forgotten Prothean ruins."

"Sounds dangerous." Rae leaned against her desk, crossing her arms. "And lonely."

Liara shrugged. "Sometimes I would run afoul of indigenous life forms or stumble across a small band of mercenaries or privateers. But I was always careful. Until the Geth followed me to Artemis Tau. I never found myself in any situation my biotics could not handle."

"As for the solitude…" Liara looked down again. "Well, that is one aspect that most appealed to me. Sometimes I just need to get away from other people."

Rae raised a brow. "You don't like other people?"

"I suppose it comes from being a Matriarch's daughter. People expected me to follow in Benezia's footsteps. They wanted me to become a leader of our people. I was to guide my people into the future and seek the truth of what is yet to come. Maybe that's why I became so interesting in the secrets of the past." Liara answered.

"It sounds to foolish when I say it out loud." Liara smiled, eyes picking up and connecting with Rae's. "It sounds like I became an archaeologist simply to spite Benezia."

Rae chuckled. "Like how I insisted on fighting because my mother wanted me to be her little girl. All children rebel, it's a natural part of growing up."

Liara laughed. "You share the wisdom of the Matriarch Shepard. That is exactly what Benezia said when I told her of my decision. What did your mother say when you joined the Alliance?"

"She was dead before I made my decision." Rae shrugged, waving off her apology. "We were never close. Just couldn't see eye to eye. So why the Protheans? Why not Asari history?"

Liara paused a moment, dismayed that Shepard had never gotten along with her own mother. "I felt drawn to them." She explain, shaking her previous thoughts from her head. "The Protheans were these wondrous mysterious figures. I wanted to know everything about them. That is why I find you so fascinating."

Liara stood a step closer and smiled. "You were marked by the beacon on Eden Prime. You were touched by working Prothean technology."

Rae grinned, unable to pass the opportunity up. "Sounds like you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere Doctor."

"What?" Liara's eyes widened. "No I did not mean to insinuate… Ah I never meant to offend you Shepard. I only meant that you would be an interesting specimen for in-depth study. No… That's even worse!"

Rae's grin widened as she tried not to laugh. "Relax T'Soni. It was only a joke."

"Joking?" Liara chuckled nervously, covering her face with her hands. "By the Goddess! How could I be so dense? You must think I am a complete and utter fool."

"No I don't." Rae pushed away from the desk and made her way to the door. "I think you're cute."


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Surgery went find and doctors are running more tests. So far it looks like they caught it early enough that my mother is going to be fine. On another note, sorry for the jumpiness of the chapter. I'd write a couple paragraphs then get distracted by the internet. Write a few more and my roommate would challenge me to a halo match. You get the point. Enjoy

-brittsis

* * *

Rae lifted the weight up and held it, grunting as her muscles strained against the movement. The bandages had finally come off and she'd been cleared for duty, as long as she took it slow. Chakwas had given her a number of exercises to strengthen her shoulder to be completed daily. Compared to the therapy after her implant, this was a piece of cake. She lowered the weight, counted to three, and brought it back up again.

"You don't rest do you Skipper?" Ashley called out as she entered the weight room. She sat down on the weight bench and studied the Commander as she lifted the weight again.

"I was out of commission for a week Chief, that was more than enough rest." Rae grunted and moved to the chin up bar.

"You got hurt Commander." Ashley raised a brow. "I think that warrants a week of r and r."

Rae didn't reply, instead turning her concentration in ward as she pulled her body up. Ashley watched her for a few seconds before giving up and starting with her own work out. It wasn't until Raegan was done and leaving that Ashley spoke up again.

"Skipper, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Rae nodded, using her towel to dry the sweat that coated her skin. "How can I help Williams?"

"Well I've just been concerned about our guests and their access to the ship."

Rae frowned. "What are you saying Williams?"

"I just…." Ashley paused, reassessing her words. "I understand that they're our allies but should they be given complete access to a classified vessel?"

Rae growled a warning, "Do you not like the crew I've gathered?"

Ashley cursed softly, shaking her head. "That's not what I mean. With all do respect…"

Rae growled again. "Don't bull shit me Williams. I went through boot. I spent time on the field. Don't ever say that to me."

Rae turned and walked away, only to stop just before leaving. "Chief, I don't know your reasons and I won't ever claim to. But on my ship we are all equal. I don't care what color your skin is, how many eyes you have, or if you need to breath through filters. If you can hold a gun and protect the innocent you have a place on my crew. What you need to ask yourself, Williams, is are you willing to look past the differences and look at the similarities."

* * *

"Commander, I found a lead." Garrus called out as she stepped out of the shower.

"Tell me."

"Saren holds interest in a company on Noveria, Binary Helix." Garrus handed her a data pad. "My sources say that Binary Helix is having problems and not the financial kind."

Rae grinned slowly as she read the report. This was exactly what she'd been waiting for. "Good job Vakarian. Joker!"

"Yes Commander?" Joker asked through the intercom.

"Get us to Noveria. I wanted to be there yesterday."

"Yes Commander."

"Suit up Vakarian, you've earned the right to come along." Rae ordered before heading for her locker to grab her gear.

* * *

"What are these things?" Rae asked, nudging one of the large corpses with her boot. She kept her shotgun pointed at it, ready to shot if needed.

"Rachni." Wrex growled out before giving on a hard kick.

"Impossible!" Liara cried out. "They've been dead for years."

"Maybe we should tell them that." Garrus joked. "I'm sorry mister Rachni, it's probably one big misunderstanding but you're instinct. Can you go back to being dead?"

"Watch your mouth Vakarian." Wrex growled. Garrus stepped forward, his mandibles flaring.

"Stop!" Rae yelled as she turned from the corpse. "All that matters is that we find the Matriarch. Then we'll get our answers one way or another. Now move out."

When they didn't separate, Rae moved between them and looked each in the eye. "I gave you both an order."

Wrex grumbled something she didn't understand before continuing on. Garrus sighed, gave her a nod, and moved on. From the moment they learned that Benezia was here the mission had been nothing but a mess of tension. The further they went, the more problems they seemed to encounter. She half wished she could just wash her hands of it and let the mess on Peak Fifteen settle itself. Rae could just wait it out and catch the Matriarch on the docks when she tried to leave Noveria. There was just one hitch…

Rae walked over and place a hand on Liara's shoulder, drawing her attention away from the dead Rachni. "T'Soni?"

"What?" Liara startled and looked up at the Commander. "Sorry, I just…"

"You don't have to do this." Rae gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I can have Garrus go back to the ship with you. The dinosaur and I can take care of the big bugs."

Liara shook her head. "I need answers as well Shepard. I need to see her for myself."

Rae nodded and let her go. "Then move out T'Soni."

They moved through the building, clearing it room by room. The deeper they got, the more Rachni they encountered. Wrex's temper got shorter as they went and Rae found herself wanting to knock some sense into him. They reactivated Mira and got systems running again before moving on and encountering the security.

"I'm looking for Benezia." Rae spoke with the man.

He pointed back toward the elevator. "She went to the labs. But that was hours ago and we haven't heard from her."

She heard Liara gasp beside her and decided to get more out of him. "She went down alone?"

He nodded. "The bastards have a weakness against biotics and she refused any help"

Rae frowned. Reports stated that the Matriarch had brought several commandos with her. Why would she insist on engaging the beasts alone when she could have sent her squad to take care of the problem? There was something the man wasn't telling her.

"How do I get to the labs?"

"Back down the elevator to then take the other elevator to the hot labs." He pulled a card out of his armor pocket and handed it to her. "This will get you in."

* * *

The bastard had lied to her, risking her crew in the process. Anger fueled her as she paced the elevator. Her crew watched her carefully as she mumbled death warrants under her breath. Mira chimed their arrival and Rae charged out of the elevator, biotics flaring.

"You're back!"

Rae grinned and went right for him. Her fist tightened and flew, sending him reeling back. She didn't hesitate as his men pointed their weapons at her, punching him with her other fist and sending him flying. People shouted and gun fire answered. Her crew quickly covered her as she continued to assault the Captain. He lay weak and bloody as his team fell around them. When everyone else was dead, Rae pressed a knee into his chest and placed her sidearm against his temple. "The next words out of your mouth will be truth. You will tell me where the Matriarch went and what she is doing here."

"I.. I…" He stuttered out, eyes wide.

Rae cocked her gun and pressed it into his skull. "I won't ask again."

"She went through the maintenance area!" The Captain yelled out in fear. "I don't know why she's here, I swear."

"I believe he's telling the truth Commander." Garrus called out from behind her.

Rae growled and stepped back, keeping her weapon trained on her. She could hear Wrex chuckle beside her as the man whimpered in pain and fear. "Don't kill me, please. I was just following orders."

"I should put you out of your misery." Rae pulled him to his knees and placed the pistol to his forehead.

"Please…" He begged, blood pooling around him.

Her eyes narrowed, her finger twitching to pull the trigger. A hand tugged her shoulder gently and Raegan turned, her heart stopping. There was concern on Liara's face but there was also fear. Fear she had put there. Disgusted with herself, she backed away from the Captain and signaled Garrus to bind him. "Take him back to the ship Vakarian. Put him in the brig."

* * *

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life, turn it towards happiness or despair. Her children were to be ours, raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." The Matriarch spoke calmly as they entered the room.

Rae had point with Liara and Wrex close behind her. She didn't believe for a second that Benezia wasn't armed or a threat, keeping her shotgun trained on the Asari.

Benezia ignored the weapon, turning to face them as she continued to speak. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

Rae's eyes narrowed at the threat veiled in the woman's speech. "Liara is here because she wants to be. Not because I asked her to."

"Indeed." Benezia turned her gaze towards her daughter. "And just what have you told her about me Liara?"

"What could I say mother?" Liara stepped around Rae, desperation in her voice. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

There was a moment, a moment that Rae thought Liara had gotten through to Benezia. The older Asari had frowned and processed her daughter's words. Then she shook her head and glared at Raegan. "Have you faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

Rae pulled Liara back, stepping in front and raising her shotgun to point. "Are you going to kill your own daughter?"

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her." Benezia answered, glowing blue and catching the group in a stasis.

Raegan cursed in her mind as she fought against the hold. Her muscles refused to answer as commandos filed out and brought her into sights. One of their rifles fired as Rae regained control of her body. Her shields absorbed the bullets while she sprang into action. She threw out a warp as cover, letting out her orders. "Wrex, Liara, take care of the commandos!"

Charging past them and headed right for the Matriarch. She would keep the woman engaged and her attention away from her crew. Benezia glared at her before letting her biotics loose. Rae ducked the warp, rolled, and came up from underneath. The butt of her gun collided with the Matriarch's chin, making the woman stumble. Normally Rae would shoot the woman and be done with it. But she couldn't make herself kill Liara's mother unless it became necessary.

Benezia steadied herself, shaking the pain away. Rae shipped her weapon and held up her fists, allowing biotics to bathe her. Benezia answered the call. Rae threw a wave a biotics back, the energies clashing in the middle. Rae jumped through the energy, coming out swinging. Benezia avoided the blows, seeming to anticipate her every swing. Gritting her teeth, Rae dropped to the ground and swept the woman's feet out from under her. Benezia fell, rolled, and advanced. Energy hit Rae, sending her flying into one of the metal beams.

Rae let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground. The hairs on the back of her head prickled, warning her. She rolled away just in time to avoid Benezia's biotic encased fist. The metal gave way, testifying the amount of strength behind the blow. Rae swung around, kicking Benezia in the gut. She rose to her feet and swung, missing as Benezia avoided her. Rae grabbed Benezia wrist when she lashed out and used the momentum against her. With a twist and a push, Rae had Benezia on her knees, arm wrenched behind her, and a blade at her throat.

"Surrender!" Rae demanded and tugged, putting pressure on Benezia's shoulder.

"This is not over." Benezia growled out. "Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light, everything is clear."

Liara and Wrex climbed onto the platform, guns ready. Rae ignored them, instead asserting more pressure on Benezia's arm. "Start talking Benezia. What's Saren's next move?"

Benezia struggled against her hold, yelling out. "I will not betray him!"

"Mother don't!" Liara called out.

Rae growled and pressed the knife firm against her neck, drawing blood. "Don't make this harder for you."

"You will… You'll…" She stopped struggling, eyes closed tight. "You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

Rae frowned, not releasing her hold. "Why are you able to break free now?"

"I kept a portion of my mind sealed, away from the indoctrination." She explained. "Saving it for a moment that I could help destroy him. It will not last long."

"What is going on mother?" Liara asked, putting her weapon away and closing the distance.

"I was powerless, nothing but a tool for Saren. He speaks and you have no choice but to bow down."

"You mean mind control?" Rae asked, confused.

"His ship… it whispers dark things. Even now I can feel it's fingers in my mind."

"We can get you help!"

"No Liara, listen to me." Benezia pleaded. "Saren sent me here to find the position of the Mu relay."

"And you know where it is?" Rae asked.

Benezia nodded. "Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region. They discovered the relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location from the queen's mind. I was not gentle."

"Why does Saren need the relay?"

"He believes it will lead him to the conduit. I would tell you more but…" Benezia flinched, her eyes closing tight.

"Make it right, give me the information." Rae commented.

"On the console is an osd. It has the information you need. Take it, please." Benezia begged.

Rae cocked her head and Wrex circled around to recover it.

"There isn't much time. I already transmitted the coordinates to Saren." Benezia flinched again. "You have to stop me. I… I can't… His teeth are at my ear, fingers on my spine. You should…"

"Mother!" Liara called out again, her hand reaching for her. "We can get you help. Fight him!"

Benezia opened her eyes, looking at Liara. "You've always made be proud Little Wing."

Liara shook her head, tears running down her face. "Please."

Rae felt Benezia tense but before she could react biotics flared and sent her flying. Benezia roared as she rose to her feet. "Die!"

Rae ignored the pain as she jumped up, shotgun flying into her hands. Choice had been taken away from them. The barrel leveled and she pulled the trigger. Chemical rounds punched into the Matriarch's chest. Benezia froze, pain crossing her face. Rae reloaded and fired again, dropping the woman. Liara cried out and ran over, cradling her mother.

A bloody hand cradled her cheek, a weak smile crossing her lips. "Shhhh child, I will see you again."

"NO!" Liara called out when Benezia went limp. She pulled her close and started to rock back and forth. When Rae put tried to offer comfort, Liara turned and glared at her. "You killed her!"

Rae backed away, waving to Wrex. The Krogan shipped his weapon and lifted Liara to her feet. "Come on Blue, there's nothing to be done."

"Get her out of here Wrex." Rae ordered and turned to the Rachni queen.

* * *

She had released the queen, unable to kill an entire species. Rae may be a killer but she wouldn't commit genocide. With the crew's help, Benezia's body had been recovered and now lay in a coffin in the docking bay. Liara hadn't left it's side and refused to talk to anyone but Wrex. Rae couldn't blame her. She hadn't been close to her mother but Rae could still remember the fury that had filled her when she seen her chained and subjected. Rae couldn't imagine what Liara was going through.

The Asari councilor had instructed her on a traitors burial. Rae would have none of it. She dressed in her dress uniform, medals polished until they gleamed in the light. Her cover was tucked under her arm when she stepped out of the elevator into the cargo hold. Her eyes went to the Krogan, giving him a quick nod before moving to Liara's side. The old dinosaur had succeeded in getting the Asari into the black dress but Liara didn't move from her vigil.

"T'Soni, it's time." Rae spoke softly, stepping into her line of sight.

"I won't let you burn her." Liara spoke harshly.

"We aren't burning anyone." Rae squatted down, forcing Liara to look at her. "I convinced the council to give her a proper burial. We're transporting her to a ship heading for Thessia."

Liara's eyes went wide, shocked at the news. "How…"

Rae stood, smoothing her uniform. "A warrior should be given a proper burial."

The cargo bay opened and six alliance soldiers, all in dress uniform, followed by a color guard marched in. Raegan put her cap on and snapped to attention, saluting them. Ashley, also decked in her best, circled around and pulled Liara away. The soldiers surrounded the coffin and lifted it to their shoulders. The call was sounded and the group marched back out and toward their destination. A crowd formed behind them, curious about the procession. Reagan lead the march, gaze forward. The pall bearers followed with the color guard directly behind them. Ashley marched beside Liara, a hand on her back, urging her forward. The remaining ground crew followed behind, keeping the curious at bay.

They reached the Asari docking bay with no hassle. Rae called a halt and did an about face. The pall bearers set the coffin down in the ships cargo hold and took a step back, standing at ease. "Attention!" Rae ordered, snapping the soldiers to attention. Her eyes looked for flaws, not spotting any.

"Color guard! Right wheel, March!" The color guard marched, performing their turn. "Front!" They moved to the front, halting when Rae gave the order. Several seconds passed in silence.

"Color, present arms!" The guns and flags slowly lowered, displaying them. When the movement halted, Rae called out. "Present arms!" Slowly Ashley, Kaidan, the soldiers, and her raised their hands in salute. Taps played over the ships coms, filling the area with its mournful call. When it finished, Rae called out again. "Order arms!" They lowered their hands. "Color, order arms!"

Rae dismissed them with quick orders, marching out behind them. She passed Liara, fighting the urge to take her into her arms. Once outside, she went to the soldiers and thanked them for their service.

"Anything for you Commander." One of the men replied, holding out his hand. Rae shook their hands, saluting them before they left.

"Shepard?" Rae turned to find Liara watching her. "Can we talk?"


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Sorry for the wait guys, life has been insane. Work has been all over the place and we moved into a new place. Then on top of everything, there was a problem with the electric company and the previous resident tampering with the meter resulting in me having no power for over a week. I was not happy. But things are calming down now and I've claimed my corner in the new apartment. I'm hoping to return to a regular updating schedule again.

Once again sorry for the jumpiness. I promise to return to the main story soon. Virmire will probably be next chapter. I'm just flip flopping between keeping Kaidan or Ashley alive.

-brittsis

* * *

They returned to the Normandy, neither saying a word as they weaved through the docks. It wasn't until they entered Raegan's cabin did they break the silence. Raegan shrugged off her jacket and hung it in her locker as Liara stood by the door, her hands moving nervously. Raegan offered the Asari her desk chair as she sat on the bed. Both stared at each other for a while, unsure where to begin.

"Shepard I'm confu…"

"T'Soni listen…."

They both started at the same time, stopping when they realized the mistake. Rae rubbed her face and began slowly. "T'Soni…. Liara… Before anything is said I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you've had to experience all of this. I'm sorry that you've had to sacrifice so much. I should never have brought you along. I should have…"

"Shepard…" Liara interrupted, standing to stand beside her. "I wanted to blame you. I wanted so bad to hate you but I realized something while watching you today."

Rae raised her head, eyes connecting with Liara's. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Liara shook her head. "No, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at my mother. I was furious that she put me through this. That she choose Saren over me, over everything. She was just…"

"Hush now." Rae lifted her hand, wiping the tears from Liara's cheek and pulling her close. She held the Asari as she cried, giving her a shoulder in support. Liara lifted her head when the sobs subsided, eyes connecting with Rae's. They remained frozen, something growing between them.

"Commander!" Joker called over the coms, breaking the tension building in the room.

"What it is Joker?" Rae called out, moving away from Liara.

"A message from Admiral Kahoku just came in. It's marked urgent."

"Patch it in Joker."

The messaged played, causing Rae to frown. She had never heard of Cerberus group before but from Kahoku's reports they were bad news. When the message ended, Rae knew she had no choice but to investigate.

"Joker revoke all shore leave. Once everyone's on board, head for those coordinates." Rae ordered as she finished shedding her dress uniform.

"Well this should go over nicely."

Rae decided to let the comment slid and turned to Liara. Sitting on the desk chair, Rae cleared her throat. "There's something you should know about me Liara. I'm a soldier, first and foremost. After that I'm a protector. I will do everything in my power to finish my mission. Then use all my energy to protect the weak. I don't know what's going on here but we can't take it further. Bad things happen to those that get close to me."

Liara nodded, "I'm so…"

"Don't apologize." Rae interrupted her, then offered a hand. "It's just the way things need to be. It's for the best."

* * *

As they moved through the bases, Rae was slowly loosing the hold on her temper. With each bunker the experiments got worse. It disgusted her to know that humanity could fall so low. Then they found the Admiral, body covered in needle marks. Rae lost her control and made a personal vow to shot down the organization. Anyone willing to experiment on humans deserved to be shut down. Luckily the Admiral had left her the final clue needed to find one of their important bases.

Rae entered the base, guns and biotics firing. She left a long blood trail behind her, leaving no room for mercy. She made it her personal mission to seek out and kill each and every employee. Ashley had tried pulling her from her blood haze several times only to give up. Rae wanted revenge for Kahoku.

"Alenko, open that terminal." Rae growled out the order, covering him with her shotgun.

Kaidan opened the controls and got to work, only to curse loudly. "They're erasing the data!"

"Download faster then!" Rae caught a sniper with her biotics, pulling her from her perch and dropping her the two floors.

"I'm trying Commander."

Rae shot the last assailant and turned to watch Kaidan work quickly. She cursed herself for never learning the finer points of electronics. She preferred to spread Omni-gel on it and call it good. The terminal shut down and Kaidan shook his head sadly.

"I got what I could Commander." Kaidan transferred the data to her omnitool. "It's not much but maybe the analysts can find something."

* * *

"You will regret crossing the Shadow Broker Shepard." The distorted voice replied coolly. "It is in your best interest to give us the data promise us."

"Tell me." Raegan growled, "Did you give the location to the Admiral knowing that it would result in his death?"

"The Admiral's death is regrettable but we cautioned the man on pursuing the investigation."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she leaned close to the com. "You can go to hell."

She disconnected the call and pushed away from the counsel, pacing the room. Admiral Kahoku was dead, killed for trying to bring his men's killers to justice. Any lead was erased when the computers were purged and Raegan was at loss at what to do next. She wanted to find Cerberus and bring it down, one member at a time. However, her mission with Saren was more important. Her only choice was to turn the investigation over to someone else. The question was who? How far was Cerberus's reach? Or the Shadow Broker's?

Raegan straightened her uniform and returned to the console. After a few clicks, the vid screen came alive to show a tired Flight Lieutenant. "Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. I need to speak with Captain Freeman."

The pilot nodded, "Good to see you Commander. The Captain will be with you in one second."

The screen went blank as she was transferred. When Carole came on the screen Rae saluted her. "Captain, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your assistance."

Carole's eyes narrowed for a moment before returning the salute. "What can I do?"

Rae looked around her before shaking her head. "Not over the coms. Can you meet me at the Citadel? There's a place I know."

* * *

Raegan pushed through the crowd and ordered drinks at the bar. Music pulsed around her, masking any conversation taking place in the booths. This was the last place you'd expect to find the Hero or Elysium and it was perfect. She returned to the booth and passed Carole her glass as she sat down. "Sorry for this Carole, but I'm not sure how far this goes."

"No, you were right to do this." Carole read through the report, disgusted at the evidence piling up. "I think with Hackett's help I could easily get a task force put together."

Rae nodded, "The Admiral's a good man. He can be trusted to do what's right."

"Good work child." Carole smiled at her, closing the file and storing it in her bag.

"I wasn't quick enough Carole." Rae took a sip of her drink, allowing the alcohol to burn her throat. "I knew something was up when we encountered the maw. But I didn't follow it up. When I got his message…"

"Why do you do this?" Carole interrupted. "You're a Spectre now child, you can't keep second guessing yourself. You are charged with something important."

"And do what? Forget the little things?" Raegan growled. "Ignore the pleas for help and go right for the big game? I'm not cold Carole. If I can't help what's the point?"

"That's not what I meant Raegan and you know it."

Raegan climbed out of the booth and threw a couple credits down. "It's just the way I am Captain."

Carole frowned, "One day you're going to have to let someone in Raegan."

* * *

Rae's omnitool pinged, causing her to groan. She just wanted a few minutes to herself, time to clear her head. They hadn't found anymore leads on Saren and were currently treading waters. She had a feeling that the council was keeping something from her and Rae was trying to figure out how to corner them. She had retreated to the slums, hoping to find the gyms and catch a fight. That all changed when Lieutenant Girard called. Rae hurried back to the docks to find the man and possibly some answers.

"Commander, I'm happy you came." The Lieutenant saluted her as she approached.

Rae saluted him back. "At ease soldier. What's going on?"

"The Alliance found a slaver's den, much like the one on Torfan. They raided it and rescued several slaves, our girl among them." Girard explained, glancing at some crates as he did so. "We brought them here for treatment but she somehow got loose and commandeered a pistol. She's behind the crates now, threatening to kill herself. When I heard you were on the Citadel…"

"You thought I could use my experience to help her." Raegan finished for him. "But I was never captured Lieutenant. How could I relate? Wouldn't one of the other survivors be better?"

Girard shook his head. "You are our best bet Commander. She's from Mindoir."

Rae's skin prickled with awareness. This could be one of her friends lost in the raid, someone she had previously failed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Take this sedative, convince her to take it or get close enough to administer it yourself. Otherwise…" Girard shook his head. "Just talk her down Commander."

Rae took the syringe, tucking it up her sleeve, before making her way slowly to the crates. She cleared her throat and raised her hands in the air. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk. My name is Shepard what's yours?"

"Animals don't get names!" The girl shrieked. "Animals do what their told or they get the stick."

"Before that, before the stick, what were you called?" Raegan asked softly as she moved around the corner. Spotting the woman Reagan gasped in recognition. Standing there was a once proud and strong girl. Rae had thought her long dead, sacrificing herself for the mission. "Sydney."

She had only whispered the name but Sydney had heard her. She clamped her ears shut and scream, curling into a ball. "No… No… No! That girl is gone, dead. Only the animal remains, beaten, broken."

Raegan shook her head, "No she isn't. You're still her. Syd, look at me. It's Rae. Remember?"

"You're one of the bad ones." She spoke slowly, lowering her hands. "You disobeyed, you fought the masters."

"Yes I did and so did you!" Rae leaned down and slowly took the knife from her boot, showing it to her. "You liked to cut remember? Up and close."

Sydney watched the blade as Rae moved it slowly in front of her. Her fingers itched as she followed the movement. "But animals aren't allowed to have knives. You get the stick."

"Take it Syd, it's yours." Rae offered it, hilt first. "Just give me the gun. You never did like them."

Sydney nodded, licking her lips as she reached out. She was so concentrated on the blade that she didn't feel the pin prick of the needle entering her skin. Raegan closed the distance and caught her friend before she hit the ground. Holding her tight, Rae called out for help.

"Good work Commander." Girard moved over and helped place Sydney onto a stretcher.

Raegan shook her head, replacing her knife. "I couldn't save her on Mindoir, this is the least I could do. Keep me updated on her progress."

"Of course Commander. You'll be the first person I contact."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Raegan saluted him before leaving the docks. She didn't return to the ship though. Instead she headed for the closest bar, deciding to drown her sorrows.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Sorry for the slow start. I felt I needed a little character development before the fun began. Virmire starts this chapter and will continue into the next. Still on the bridge on whole to sacrifice.

-brittsis

* * *

Shepard hadn't returned to the ship and no one had received word from her, causing Liara to worry. At first she put it off, sure the Commander's meeting had run later than intended. Several hours later she was pacing her room, arguing with her self on whether to raise the alarm or not. She wasn't accustomed to human military but the situation seemed wrong. Then the ship's morning cycle started and Liara knew something was up. She left her office and went in search of help. Liara found Joker in the cockpit, rubbing the stiffness from his legs while he ran scenarios through the ships computer.

"Joker.." Liara called softly.

"Oh hey Liara. You're up early."

"Has the Commander returned?" Liara asked, taking a seat in the co-pilot chair.

Joker frowned and accessed the ships logs. "No. In fact she hasn't checked in since we docked."

"Is that normal for her?"

Joker shrugged. "I haven't known her very long but…" He rubbed his temple and let out a soft curse. "Let me check something."

Joker tapped the screen, tapping into Shepard's omnitool. He found the call and data transfer to Captain Freeman's omnitool as expected. It was the other call she received later that caused him to frown. Doing some searches, he tracked the case file down. There was several black outs but yesterday's event was there in black and white. In his down time Jeff had done background check on all the crew members. He knew where the Commander originated and how her past had formed her. It's no doubt that she'd be down in the dumps after answering that call. He opened the coms and put a call into Anderson, hoping the man would know where to find the Commander.

"Anderson." The captain answered, half asleep.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but there's a problem." Joker replied.

"Joker?" Anderson yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where's the Commander?"

"That's just it sir, we don't know." Joker explained everything, including the Cerberus raid.

"I have an idea where she'll be. Have someone meet me in the wards at this location." Coordinates pinged on the system and Joker forwarded them to Liara.

"Thanks Joker." Liara smiled softly at him before standing and leaving the Normandy.

* * *

She passed drunk long ago, continuing to order drink after drink in the shit hole she found. The music was unbearably loud, the bar tender was rude, and Raegan was sure the Asari and Turian was getting intimate in the corner. It was exactly what she needed. A chance to tune out the world and hide from the memories that had ventured to close to the surface. Her therapists had frowned on her avoidance but Rae didn't have time nor the luxury to confront her past. Rae finished her drink and signaled for another.

"Sorry, last call was twenty minutes ago." The bartender apologized, taking her glass. "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

Rae stood up slowly, pausing until the spinning stopped. She threw come credits down and stumbled out of the bar. It wasn't until that she had gone several blocks that Raegan realized she was completely lost. She could've sworn she passed this intersection before but her alcohol addled brain wasn't sure. Leaning against a wall, she rubbed her face and tried to remember how to get to the nearest cab or Mira terminal. Either could get her back to more familiar ground where she'd crawl onto the ship and sleep.

"Please stop! No don't!" Someone was screaming down the street.

Rae hurried as best she could and turned the corner to find a young girl surrounded by three laughing figures. One turned and Rae cursed. "Fucking Batarians."

Her hands glowed blue as she walked over, grabbing one in her biotics and throwing him against the wall. The other two spun around and gapped at her wavering form. "That wasn't very bright lady." One of them pulled out a knife and advanced on her. Rae narrowed her eyes and stepped to the side. Her reflexes were off, causing the knife to slash her arm. She hissed in pain and lashed out with a biotic bathed fist. The Batarian ducked and swung with his blade again. Rae dropped to the ground and kicked his knee out.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed as his body rushed forward.

Rae rolled to her feet and brought her fists up, ready for a fight. "Come and get it you ugly bastard!" Rae slurred her threat as he rushed her. She ducked his punch and spun around him. She swung as he turned around, her fist hitting his shoulder. The other Batarian regained his feet and caught her with his knife. Hot pain sliced through her as the blade hit her ribs. Her biotics flared and threw both of her attacks flying as she dropped to her knees.

Pain lanced through her with every breath. The knife was just out of her reach, still hilt deep in her back. The first Batarian was awake now, walking calmly over. He told his friends something as he approached but Rae couldn't make out the words. She tried standing but fell back to her hands and knees, screaming in pain. He kicked her a couple times while laughing.

"Grab the whore, the bitch can watch while we rape her." The Batarian commanded his friends, urging them to their feet.

Rae reached for her biotics but stopped when the cold steel of a pistol was pressed to her temple. Even in her inebriated state Rae knew she had screwed up.

"Raegan!"

The Batarian was thrown with a hard biotic punch. A gun fired twice, taking out the other two assailants. Rae lifted her head to see Liara and Anderson run into the alleyway. "Help… help the girl." Rae slurred when Liara knelt beside her.

"You're bleeding." Liara shook her head.

"I'll be fine," Rae growled and pushed the Asari toward the girl.

"I got her Shepard, let T'Soni help." Anderson moved past them toward the back of the alleyway.

"This is going to hurt." Liara cautioned before pulling the knife out. She quickly applied medi gel and put pressure onto the wound. "What were you thinking? You're clearly drunk and unarmed."

"Had to help. She… she's innocent." Rae grunted and allowed the darkness to swallow her.

* * *

The med bay was dark and quiet when Raegan came too. She turned her head to find Liara asleep in a chair beside her and smiled. Everything disappeared at the sight and Rae couldn't help but feel awed at the sight. The soldier had pictured Liara as something pure, something to be treasured and protected. It was one of the reasons Rae had decided to stay away from her. But watching the Asari sleep beside her hospital bed pulled something inside her.

"Oh good you're awake." Chakwas commented as she entered the med bay.

"What happened this time doc?"

Chakwas's brow went up as she walked over. "You don't remember? Then again it should be expected with a blood alcohol level of point two five."

Rae groaned and rubbed her face, "How stupid was I?"

"You took on three Batarians by yourself, drunk and unarmed. Now sit up and take your top off. I need to take a look at your wound."

Rae did as instructed, grunting at the twinge of pain. "And Liara?"

"Her and Anderson found you and brought you here." Chakwas scanned the now sealed wound. The medigel had done it's job and speed up the recovery time. "Well Commander you healed well, though there will be a scar."

"It can join the ranks of my other scars." Rae pulled her top back on.

"You can return to duty when you please." Chakwas packed away her tools and went for the door. "I'll be in the mess if you need me."

She stopped beside Liara and shook the woman awake. "You'll be sore if you sleep in the chair."

"Thank you doctor." Liara yawned. She looked over to Rae and smiled softly. "Hello."

Rae smiled, "Hey. I… thank you."

* * *

They returned to the Terminus systems. The Citadel held no more leads for them to follow and Raegan hated being idle. They traveled system to system fighting Geth hold outs. Each lead turned out to be a dead end though. The attacks were ghosts to throw them off the trail. At least until the council called. One of their teams that had been investigating Saren had gone silent. Only one message had been received and it had been jumbled. They had no choice but to send her in.

The Mako bounced to a halt and Raegan crawled out to observe their surroundings. Virmire was a beautiful planet, relatively unaffected by civilization. She watched a rock crab scuttle past and couldn't help but smile. Despite the impending fight, Rae found herself falling in love with this wonderful world.

"Captivating isn't it?" Liara spoke softly beside her.

Rae glanced over and nodded. "Maybe when this is all done we can come back and have a beach day."

"Can you imagine Wrex playing in the water?"

Rae couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"That's better." Liara grinned and turned back toward the vehicle, causing Raegan to frown.

"Commander," Joker called over the comms. "You need to take out those AA guns so I can approach the base."

"As soon as their down, I want you to come in." Raegan replied, putting her mind back on track.

"Understood Ma'am."

"Garrus grab the wheel!" Raegan called out as she crawled into the gunner seat.

Kaidan and Ashley were already talking with a Salarian when they reached the camp. Raegan walked over and saluted briefly. "Commander Shepard of the Alliance. Are you the one in charge here? What's the situation."

The Salarian frowned at her, "Captain Kirrahe, third infiltration regiment of the STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. Every AA gun in ten miles have been alerted to your presence."

Raegan cursed, "That's just great. What now?"

"We stay put until the Council send the reinforcements that we requested."

"We are the reinforcements." Kaidan spoke up, shaking his head.

"What?" Kirrahe exclaimed. "You're all they sent? I told the council to send the fleet."

"Your message was corrupted Captain." Rae explained with a sigh. "We were sent to investigate."

"That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men investigating this place."

"And what did you find?" Kaidan asked, crossing his arms.

"Saren's base of operations. He set up and research facility here." Kirrahe explained calmly. "But it's crawling with Geth and very well fortified."

Rae's skin crawled with excitement as she perked at the news. "Is he here? Have your men seen him?"

Kirrahe shook his head, "No, but his Geth are everywhere and we intercepted some comms referring to Saren. This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

Rae sighed, rubbing the head ache that began to form at her temple. "What is he researching?"

Kirrahe remained silent for a moment, as if weighing his words carefully. He glanced over at Wrex who was pacing near by. "He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan."

Wrex stopped his pacing and made his way over to the group. "How is that possible?"

Kirrahe frowned, glancing between her and Wrex before answering. "Apparently Saren has discovered a cure to the genophage. The one's he's cured are under his control."

"Making his army almost unstoppable." Rae replied.

"Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and it's secrets are destroyed."

"Destroyed!?" Wrex growled a warning. "I don't think so. Our people are dieing and this cure can save them."

"If that cure leaves this planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable." Kirrahe explained, glaring at Wrex. "We can't make the same mistake again."

"We are not a mistake!" Wrex growled again, taking a step forward and poking Kirrahe in the chest before returning to his pacing.

"Is he going to be a problem Commander?"

"Let me talk to him." Raegan sighed in frustration. "He'll be fine."

"I appreciate that. My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

Rae nodded, "Let me know when you're ready."

Kirrahe thanked her and went to talk with his men.

"Look like things are a little bit of a mess." Kaidan commented.

Ashley nodded, her hand on her service pistol. "I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex."

"Let me worry about him. Get the crew together, I want an update when I get back."

"Yes Ma'am." The both responded and saluted her.

Rae took a moment to collect herself, planning her approach. She had spent some time with the Krogan while on the ship and found herself liking the old dinosaur. The two of them had a lot in common and Rae would hate to lose him now. She walked over, shoulders set and ready for confrontation. "Wrex."

"Shepard." He growled and turned to her. "This isn't right. If there's a cure for the genophage we can't destroy it."

"This has to be done Wrex." Rae growled back. "Saren is the enemy, not me!"

"Really? Saren created a cure for my people! You want to destroy it." Wrex took a step closer, "Help me out here Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting blurry."

"Put personal feelings aside! This base needs to be destroyed."

Wrex closed the distance between them, eyes connecting in a dangerous glare. "Don't push me Shepard. I followed you because I wanted to fight for something more than credits. If you can't give me a better reason than this to destroy the hopes of my people then I'm done with you."

They both drew their shotguns, biotics bathing their bodies. Fingers twitched as they watched one another, looking for a weakness to exploit. "I can't let you jeopardize the mission."

"So that's it. All this time and that's all I get from you? How can you not see what this means to the Krogan?"

"And how can you not see the truth?" Raegan lowered her gun and let the dark energy fall from her body. "These Krogan are slaves to Saren. Puppets, tools to be used and discarded. Is that what you want for your people Wrex?"

Tension built and for a moment Rae thought she had failed. Her body tensed, ready to be shot. Then Wrex shook his head and lowered his weapon. "No. We were tools for the Council once and as thanks they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous. You made your point Shepard. I don't like it but I trust you. Just one thing, when we find Saren I want his head."

Rae grinned, "Deal."

Rae held out her hand and the Krogan took it in a firm handshake. "Wrex I give you my word. I will do everything in my power to help your people. One day the genophage will be cured."

Wrex nodded. "I'll hold you to that."


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I just finished playing Leviathan and let me say OMFG! The game play wasn't anything new but the story, LOVED IT. I won't say more because I don't want to ruin it for anyone. As for my game dialogue.. you tube is my friend. You can find the entire game ready at you fingertips to pause, rewind, and replay. I do change the dialogue up some because I don't see Shepard standing there and asking every tiny question. She's more of a give me what I need and let's get it done kinda person. That and I feel that sometimes the conversation is a little draggy and not needed. Here's the rest of Virmire, I hope you guys enjoy it.

-brittsis

"Thank you for speaking with the Krogan." Kirrahe gave her a polite nod when she approached him. "the assault on Saren's base will be difficult enough."

"I assume you have a plan then?"

"Of sorts." Kirrahe answered, "We can convert our ship's drive system into a twenty kiloton ordinates. Crude but effective."

"Nice drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kick his Turian ass goodbye." Ashley grinned.

Kirrahe shook his head. "Unfortunately the facility is to well fortified for orbital bombardment. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location."

"Where and how?" Rae asked with a raised brow.

"It must be taken to the far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off. But we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first."

"You want us to go on foot?!" Kaidan exclaimed in disbelief. "We don't have enough men."

"It does sound risky Captain." Rae frowned in thought. "Is there no other way?"

Kirrahe shook his head, "No, but I think we can work around that. I'm going to divide my men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we got their attention, you can sneak a shadow team in the back."

"That's a good idea but there will be heavy loses."

"We're tougher than we look Commander and there is no other choice. The mission must come first."

Rae could understand that, having been confronted with the same situation time and time before. She sighed, "Victory no matter the costs."

"Which makes what I'm about to ask difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me to help coordinate the teams."

Rae's gut fell. It was a suicide mission, no other words for it. The chances of coming back alive were slim but it needed to be done. Rae closed her eyes and closed off part of herself. She'd done this before but preferred to be the one rushing into trouble.

"I volunteer Commander." Kaidan stepped forward.

Ashley shook her head and stepped forward as well. "Not so fast LT. Commander Shepard will need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the Salarians."

"With all do respect…"

"Bullshit!" Ashley interrupted and the two started to bicker between each other.

"Clam it both of you!" Rae growled, causing them to snap to attention. "Alenko, I know shit about electronics and need you on the nuke. Williams, you'll go with the Captain. No heroics Chief, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Ashley saluted her, chin high.

* * *

Wrex had insisted on coming along, even knowing he'd be fighting his own kind. Rae had picked Tali because she was there expert hacker and Geth expert. It was Rae's hope that the Quarian would be able to extract another Geth memory core and get another lead on Saren. Her gut told her that this wouldn't be the end and Raegan always trusted her gut.

They cut the Geth's communication, took out the satellite, destroyed the flyers, and triggered the alarm all in hope of lessoning the load on Kirrahe and Ashley. It had taken time and the fighting was difficult at times but Rae wanted to do everything she could. They made their way through the labs, horrified by what they found. Not only had Saren cloned Krogan but he had been experimenting on the Salarians. It disgusted her and hardened her resolve to destroy the Turian.

They entered the office to find an Asari cowering behind the desk. The girl cried and held her hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot! Please I don't want to die."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rae demanded, following her movements with her gun.

"Rana Thanoptis, neurology specialist." She explained, moving closer. "This job isn't worth dieing over or worst. You think the indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later Saren will want to dissect my brain too."

"You helped him and didn't know why?" Tali asked.

"I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more permanent than I excepted." Rana tried to explain, her voice growing desperate. "But I can help you! This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in."

Rana walked over, taping commands into the panel. The light turned green and she smiled at Rae. "See, full access, all of Saren's files. Are we good? Can I go?"

Rae thought about it, trying to decide what to do with the Asari. Something seemed off about the woman but she'd been cooperative. Rae nodded, "I suggest you start running. We're going to set off a nuke and level this place."

Rana choked in surprise then hurried out, causing Wrex to chuckle. "Nice Shepard."

"It's up to fate now whether she lives or not." Rae sighed. "Let's go, I want to finish this."

They moved into the elevator and made the trip in silence. Once they emerged from it's confines, Rae signaled for them to fan out. It was only a couple seconds until Tali called out. Rae rushed to her side and stopped at the sight before her. It was another beacon, just like Eden Prime. Frowning, she moved forward and messed with the interface until it activated. She lifted into the air and the vision started. Image after image was burned into her brain. The message just out of reach, still a jumbled mess. Pain exploded in her head but this time she remained conscious.

"Shepard!" Tali knelt beside her when she fell to the ground.

Rae shook her vision clear and held out a hand. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Wrex grumbled and hauled her to her feet, keeping a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"I said I'm fine." Rae growled and stepped away. She hated appearing weak and the beacon had only made everything worse. She still didn't understand what the beacon had given her and the migraine just behind her eyes blurred her vision. "Let's go."

Rae stopped at the console and waved Tali toward it. "See if you can get anything off that."

Tali got to work only to have the controls lock and Saren's ship appear. "You are not Saren."

Rae frowned and pulled Tali away, stepping in front of her. "This isn't right."

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flush. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance." It computerized voice seemed to echo her in mind as it filled the room. "Incapable of understanding."

"I don't think that's a VI Shepard." Tali spoke softly behind her.

"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you can not even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign."

"You're not just some Reaper ship Saren found!" Rae lifted her shotgun, aiming it at the interface. "You're a Reaper!"

"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

"That was fifty thousand years ago. Not even the Asari live that long." Wrex replied, eyes narrowing.

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation. An accident. Your lives are measured in years. In decades you wither and die. We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

"There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you." Rae replied, taking a step forward.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle can not be broken."

"It can and it will." Rae growled. "I've heard enough."

Rae pumped a few shells into the interface, causing Sovereign to scream. The sound was deafening. It shattered the windows and caused the building to shake. When everything had settled, Joker spoke over the coms. "Commander, we got trouble."

"What is it now?" Rae snapped.

"That ship Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there but that ship just pulled a turn that would shear one of our ships in half. It's coming your way and it's coming hard. You need to wrap things up in there fast."

"Great." Rea growled and went back to the elevator. "We're going to the breeding facility; time to blow this place to hell."

"Right Commander, I'll meet you there. Joker out." Joker closed the comms just as they started the elevator.

* * *

Rae helped Kaidan place the bomb, both careful not to shake it to much. Kirrahe had said it was stable but anything jerry rigged spelled bad news to her. It saddened her to nuke such a beautiful planet but they had no choice. The mission had to be completed, no matter the cost.

"Commander do you read me?" Ashley called out.

"The nuke is ready Williams. Get to the rendezvous point." Rae responded.

"Negative Commander. The Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy losses." Kaidan explained, the sound of gun fire overpowering his voice. "We'll never make it to the rendezvous point in time."

Rae cursed, waving at Tali and Wrex as she headed for the door. "Hang tight Williams. Back up is on the way."

"Negative, just make sure the nuke is set. We'll hold them as long as we…"

"I gave you orders Williams." Rae growled as she opened the door. "Alenko, get the nuke ready then get out of here. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Yes Ma'am."

They fought through the Geth and Krogan trying to cut them off. Rae cleared the elevator, urging it to go faster. They reached the top and a Geth transport flew over their heads.

"Heads up LT. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location." Ashley called out a warning.

"It's already here. There's Geth pouring out all over the bomb site." Kaidan confirmed, causing Rae to pause.

"Can you hold them off?"

"There's too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here. I'm activating the bomb."

Rae growled, "What the hell you doing Alenko?"

"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what." Kaidan paused for a minute while he worked. "It's done Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell out of here."

"Screw that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko." Ashley argued back.

"Did you both forget I'm the Commanding officer here? Now shut the hell up!" Rae turned to Tali, "What are the chances that the Geth can deactivate the bomb?"

"Very high Commander. The Geth are very skilled engineers."

Rae had no choice, the bomb had to go off so it would need to be protected. "Joker, change of rendezvous. Meet us back at the bomb site."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alenko, I'm heading your way, hand tight. No arguments, I don't want to hear them." Rae went back into the elevator and began her decent.

"Yes Commander… I…"

Ashley interrupted him, "You know it's the right choice LT."

"Fight hard Chief, die proud." It was the only order she could give. There was no sugar coating it. Ashley would die this day and Rae wouldn't disillusion the woman.

"Aye Aye Commander." Ashley responded.

They returned to the site to find it overrun with troopers and several primes. Tali overloaded the closest while Wrex and Rae let out a war cry. They rushed into battle bathed in biotics. Both their first collided with the first prime, sending it flying into the second. They collapsed in a tangled mess while Rae threw a grenade. One of the fuel tanks exploded, killing half the troops in the fire.

The primes disentangled themselves and took aim. Rae threw up her barrier, taking the brunt of the attack. She gritted her teeth and warped the head, letting out a call of victory when it's head crumbled under the force killing the unit. The other one charged it guns as Rae rushed forward. Her shotgun tore through it's shields just as Wrex tossed a grenade. Rae rolled out of the way and ducked as the prime exploded.

The three of them picked off the remaining troops before Rae checked on Alenko. He was unconscious but still breathing. His shields were depleted and he had a gun wound to the leg. Blood had soaked through his armor and started to color the water. He would need medical attention. Rae applied medi gel just as Wrex called out her name. She lifted her head to see Saren arrive.

"About time bastard." Rae grumbled and got to her feet, her barrier absorbing his pistol shots. She took aim, firing shotgun shells into his shields. They were at a stalemate weapon wise.

"This has been an impressive diversion Shepard." Saren spoke calmly while they circled each other. "My Geth were certain that the Salarians were the real threat. Of course it was all for nothing. I can't let you upset what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what is at stake."

"Sovereign and the Reapers destroyed the Protheans. Now they want to destroy us and you're helping them. What else is there to understand?" Rae asked, brow tight in concentration.

"You've seen the vision from the beacons Shepard. You of all people should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead, but what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"I'd rather die than live under the rule of those machines."

"And now you see why I never came forward with this to the council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic."

Rae shook her head. "It's that emotion that sets us apart from machines. It's what drives us."

Saren's mandibles flared as he growled. "Will you not listen to reason? We must submit and make ourselves useful or die."

"You were a SPECTRE. You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow trying to save yourself."

":I'm not doing this for myself!" Saren all but yelled, taking a step forward. "Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed! It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive. I'm forging an alliance between us and them; between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed."

Saren paused, watching her for a moment. "But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete and utter annihilation. And for that you must die!"

Biotics bathed his body as he launched at her. His claws scrapped across her armor, breaking her barrier. Rae grabbed his wrist and used his momentum to toss his down. Her boot lifted and slammed down, hitting nothing as he rolled away. Rae pulled out a knife and stepped into a stab, the blade skating over his protected chest. She spun out of his grasp and hit him in the back with a throw. She pulled out her sidearm and took aim, blowing the last fuel tank behind him.

The explosion rocked the platform, knocking her aside. She got to her hands and knees, shaking the ringing from her ears just as the bases alarm system sounded. They had only minutes until the bomb would detonate.

"Another time Shepard!" Saren growled, leaving the battlefield. Rae tried to take aim, his shields were depleted and his armor weakened in many places, but her vision was too blurred from the days events.

The Normandy flew over head and Rae rushed over to Kaidan. She ordered her crew on board as she threw the man on her shoulder. As soon as they were clear, the hatch closed behind them and thrusters engaged.

"Hold onto your hat." Joker called over the system as he rocketed out of atmosphere just in time to avoid the blast.

"Go to the Citadel Joker. We'll drop off our guests first." Rae gave the order before taking Kaidan to the elevator.

"Yes Ma'am. ETA seven hours."


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: I decided to do something different for this chapter. A little tribute to those fallen. The poem within is titled 'Home at Last." It's written by Tony Church and I was moved by it. I hope this works otherwise I'm sorry for it. Get ready for the feels.

-brittsis

**He's home at last, a mother's son, a fine young man, his duty done,**

**Yet not for him the fond embrace, a loving kiss, a smiling face**

**Or cries of joy to laugh and cheer the safe return of one so dear,**

**It is his lot to show the world a soldiers fate as flags unfurl**

**And Standards lower in salutation, symbols of a grateful nation.**

They couldn't bring home a body and that bothered Rae the most. Every soldier deserved to be returned home and Ashley was no different. The grief that wrecked her family was nothing compared to the guilt that assaulted her. From boot Rae had been trained to leave no man behind, dead or alive, and that's just what she had done. It wasn't the order but the result that had effected her so.

The coffin waited for them, filled with tokens and memories and covered in an Alliance flag. Friends and family gathered, filling the church to the brim. Each person had their turn. A quite word, a small prayer, a chance at goodbye. Hours past and the sun began to set but Rae remained. Her uniform had been cleaned and pressed, not a thread out of place. She stood at attention, guarding the soldier she failed. Eyes forward and muscles rigid, the eternal vigil.

**Sombre now, the drum beats low, as he is carried, gentle, so**

**As if not to disturb his rest, by comrades, three and three abreast**

**Who now, as quiet orders sound, they, one by one then move around**

**To place him in the carriage decked with flowers in calm and hushed respect,**

**Preparing for the sad, slow ride through silent crowds who wait outside.**

The soldiers came, dressed in their best. They surrounded the casket as they were ordered and lifted their burden. With careful measured movements they left the church and went to the carriage waiting them. Rae followed, orders leaving her throat. The carriage was dated but Rae threatened, begged, and bargained until Ashley had been awarded the best.

The horses made no sound as were guided through the streets. People gathered and watched the silent parade. Some saluted in respect while others offered praise. They were proud of their fallen warrior.

**So the warrior now returns to native soil and rightly earns**

**The great respect to one so young, though sadness stills the waiting throng,**

**While flowers strew the path he takes, as the carriage slowly makes**

**A final turning to allow the veterans standing there to show**

**The soldiers pride, a silent, mute, proud and respectful last salute.**

The old iron gates creaked as they were pushed open. They marched through and made it to the grave site. Commands were given and the casket was raised. The grave was ready, decorated with flowers and blessings. She was lowered and two stepped forward. The flag was raised and held tight over her. Rae stood to the side, once again in her eternal formation.

The Chaplain raised his hand and began to speak in hushed tones. "For I am already on the point of being sacrified; the time of my departure has come. I have fought the good fight, I have finished the rave, I have kept the faith. Henceforth there is laid ip for me the crown of righteousness, which the Lord, the righteous judge, will award to me on the day, and not only to me but also to all who have loved his appearing."

**Yet, while onlookers stand and see the simple, moving ceremony,**

**There is a home, a place somewhere, where sits a waiting, vacant chair,**

**And one great yawning empty space in someone's heart, no last embrace**

**To bid a final, fond farewell to one who will forever dwell**

**In love and cherished memory, a Husband, Son, eternally.**

The crowd gathered around, surrounding the service. Each had loved Ashley in their own way, but none like the family sitting in silence. Tears graced their faces but none have said a word. They smiled and nodded as people stepped forward to speak. Memories were shared but the Williams decided to keep their memories close to heart. Hands linked, heads bowed, they shared a grief that none could understand.

The Chaplain finished and seven men marched in. Rifles on their shoulders as they followed orders. As one they turned and presented their rifles. The call was given and together they fired.

"Ready, aim, fire!" A second time the rifles sounded.

"Ready, aim, fire!" And the final third. They lowered their weapons and stood at attention as the color guard lowered their flags.

"Present arms!" Rae called out and every soldier brought their hand up.

Taps was played, filling the air with is mournful call. A small tear emerged but Rae didn't move to wipe it away. The last note sounded and Rae found her throat to tight. She swallowed before issuing the command to order arms.

**And we who see should not forget that in this soldier's final debt**

**And sacrifice for duty's sake, it is the loved ones who must take**

**The hurt, to bear as best they can, and face a future lesser than**

**The one they dreamed in bygone years, now to regard with bitter tears,**

**Reflecting, as time intervenes, on thoughts of how it might have been.**

The flag carriers folded the flag and presented it to her. Rae held it against her chest as she marched over. Kneeling down, she offered it to Mrs. Williams. "On behalf of the Alliance, the Marines, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service."

**But in their grief there's quiet pride that loved ones bravely fought and died**

**Believing in a worthy goal which helps give solace, and consoles**

**By knowing that the loss they bear is shared by all our peoples where**

**In gratitude, their names will be forever honored, guaranteed**

**To be remembered and enshrined, beyond the shifting sands of time.**


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: Yes it's a short chapter with little action. But it has some mushiness I'm sure you all want. Only Feros, Ilos, and the Citadel left. Maybe five or so chapters, give or take. Already working on next chapter. Work mid-shift tomorrow and only 5 hours. So I can stay up. Aaaaand, I'm on vacation next week. So I'll be able to do chapter after chapter, finishing Odyssey. No worries, the next book is already in the sidelines waiting for it's chance. Rae's story will go through all three games and possibly an after war book. Anyways, enjoy.

-brittsis

They weren't given much recovery time after the funeral. Rae had just returned to the Normandy and showered when Admiral Hackett called in with a favor. The Alliance training ground on Luna was on the fritz and the fail safes weren't working. He wanted her team to go in and disable it. Rae was intimate with the training grounds, having visited it several times during her N7 training. To reach N3 one had to tackle all three bunkers with nothing but a sidearm and your combat abilities. She had an upper hand, being a biotic, but held the fastest time.

Rae broke the team into three teams, deciding to use it as a team building exercise. She sent Tali and Liara into the first bunker. They finished quickly with no injuries. With the first bunker down, the second bunker's defenses were heightened. She threw both Wrex and Garrus together and hoped that the fight would ease any tension between the two. Garrus emerged with a bullet graze to his shoulder but they emerged otherwise unharmed. Cheering and jokes were exchanged upon their return as Rae geared up.

The last bunker was the worst of them. With the first two compromised, the system was designed to use ever defense available plus a few that weren't on record. It was dangerous to go inside and only the best was allowed entrance without counter measures engaged. The safeties were off though with no way to stop it should something go wrong. She would be going in alone as Kaidan still wasn't released from the med bay. She'd done it before but never with these conditions.

Rae gritted her teeth against the head ache that wouldn't leave. Since she used the second beacon her brain had been in constant pain. She tried medication but the meds didn't even put a dent in it. Her vision blurred with the pain but she ignored it. The bunker needed shut down and she wasn't sending her squad in.

"Take me with you Commander." Garrus stepped away from Chakwas and picked up his rifle.

Rae shook her head, shipping her assault rifle. "No can do. Alliance protocol forbids unauthorized personal from entering the final bunker."

"Then take Alenko." Garrus's mandibles flared.

"Can't do that either." Rae turned to him and grinned. "One, he's still injured and two, the bunker is used for N7 training. If he should ever wish to pursue the training he can't have access to the facility."

She was making stuff up as she went, not wanting to tell him the truth. She didn't want to bring anyone else because the place scared her. The chances of it seriously harming her crew was too high to risk their involvement.

"I'll be fine Vakarian. I've done this before." She grabbed her helmet and closed her locker. "Now let the doctor fix you, that's an order."

Rae ignored any further protest, heading straight for the elevator. The doors opened and Rae growled. "T'Soni, I thought I told you to debrief with Pressley."

"I already did." Liara commented, sifting her weight to another foot as she checked her pistol. "Now I'm coming with you."

* * *

She was pinned down. The doors had barriers blocking her exit and the drones were slowly circling around her cover. They had increased the number of combatants since her last visit. The rockets and bullets never seemed to pause as she crouched behind the crate. Each hit sent vibrations through the crate and her armor, threatening to collapse at any moment.

Liara wasn't far away, taking cover behind her own crate. The Asari had argued and insisted on accompanying her despite every excuse. Rae had almost been successful at talking her down when Joker opened his big mouth. As a non-military crew member, Liara could access the bunker without repercussions. Rae had just about charged up to the flight deck and strangled the man when he spoke. Now they were both neck deep in trouble as the situation was quickly deteriorating.

To make matter worse, Rae's head ache had accelerated into a full on migraine. Her stomach rolled with each moment and she kept remembering segments of the beacon. The images kept surfacing and blocking her concentration. Even now she could see the Protheans screaming in pain as the Reapers killed them over or over. Their screams filled her ears as another rocket collided with her cover.

"RAEGAN!" Liara yelled over the coms, pulling Rae back to reality.

"I'm here." Rae growled and peeked over the edge to throw one of the drones across the room. "Liara, toss a singularity. I'm going to try something."

The Asari looked at her worryingly before doing as she was told. The dark energy gather in the middle of the group, catching a couple of the drones in its spin. Rae popped back up, using her biotics and guns to force the drones into the swirling energy. She threw a warp into the mass, sending the drones flying as the energy collapsed and exploded. They sputtered before turning off.

"About time," She grumbled and went over to the door, getting to work on the door.

* * *

Rae was ready to curl up in a corner and cry by the time they returned to the Normandy. She went right to her quarters, ordered the lights off, stripped her gear off, and collapsed on her bed. Her head was pounding and the images just wouldn't go away. Each time she drifted off another reaper would appear and scream in her head.

"Commander?" Someone whispered softly at her door and Rae couldn't only groan, curling into a tighter ball.

The figure approached her bed and scanned her, frowning at the results. Rae could hear her talking but the words were muffled by the screams of fear and agony that echoed in her head. She tried to concentrate but each attempt only made matters worse. She was about to succumb to the visions when a cool liquid surrounded her.

'I'm here Raegan. Let me help you.' Liara voice forced the screaming back, replacing it with a calming silence.

Rae mentally frowned and backed away from the woman, putting the horrific images far back into her mind. The scream came back as she retreated only to have Liara draw them forward again. 'Share with me Raegan. It's too much for one alone to bear.'

'But I've always been alone.' Rae shied away again, trying to protect her.

'You're not anymore.' Liara embraced her completely, bringing the visions forward. Together they endured them, together they watched the annihilation of a species, and together they carried the weight of that knowledge.

* * *

Rae woke up hours later, stretching in her bed. She rolled over, prepared to catch a few more minutes before her alarm went off when she caught sight of her clock. It was thirteen hundred and she had slept the day away. Cursing, she jumped from the bed and hurried to dress in her uniform. It wasn't until she crossed the room that she noticed the Asari asleep in her chair beside the bed. Rae stopped and frowned, trying to remember what had happened. They disabled the bunker, she returned to her quarters, and collapsed on the bed to sleep the head ache away. Then where was her armor and why was she only in a regulation tee and bottoms instead of her under suit? And why was Liara….

It all came crashing back to her all at once. Rae had assumed it was a dream, a wish comforting her in her sleep. It seemed that her fantasy had been reality. That still didn't explain the why or how though. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rae gently shook the woman awake and waited for her to open her eyes. "Liara… Liara, I need you to wake up."

The Asari mumbled something and shifted her position in the chair. Rae could only smile, knowing that she couldn't be all that comfortable. "T'Soni, wake up."

Liara jumped in the chair and just about fell out, causing the Commander to laugh. "Raegan! You're okay."

"Of course I am." Rae smiled at her, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't remember?"

Rae shook her head, "I remember some stuff but don't know what happened."

"I knew something was wrong on Luna." Liara answered, stifling a yawn. "You were distracted and I sometimes had to call your names several times before getting your attention. When we returned, I fetched Chakwas and we checked on you. We found you seizing with blood coming out of your nose and ears."

Rae frowned, rising from her bed. She paced the room as she listened to Liara explain about melding. They had little to no choice so Liara had merged their minds in hopes of easing the pressure on her mind. The beacons had almost killed her and if it wasn't for the Asari should would either be a vegetable or dead.

"Are you okay?" Rae asked, turning to her.

Liara smiled softly, walking over to her. "I'll be fine Raegan, it's you that I'm worried about. Do you have a head ache?"

Rae shook her head, taking Liara's hand. She raised it to her lips and kissed the palm softly, eyes closing as she remembered the warm embrace of her mind. She allowed the moment to last before dropping the hand and taking a step away. "Thank you."

Liara was confused for a moment, unsure about the gesture. Her hand curled into a fist, holding onto the heat that radiated from it. "If… if you experience any more head aches or need help, just come ask. I'm always here when you need me."


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: GAH Feros hates me with an unexplainable passion. Try as I might I couldn't seem to write this chapter with the justice it deserves. I even tried writing key scenes then filling it in and nothing worked. I tried walking away and coming back to it. I tried watching it on you tube. I tried playing the mission again. And yet it just wouldn't work for me. So… I'm sorry for this chapter.

-brittsis

* * *

"Under….. Feros….. Food…. Need…. I….. Please….." The message replayed over and over, static covering most of it. Rae frowned as she listened for the tenth time, hoping for the slightest of clues. It was pointless though. Tali had went over the message and could only make out those few words. Without a communications expert to clean out the static this was the best they were going to get.

Rae pulled up the galaxy map and plotted the course, running the figures through her head. It would only take an hour to reach the small colony but it was weeks from the latest Geth reports. It would be out of their way and would likely waste time in their hunt. But that damn word…

She growled and snapped the message off. She remembered what it was like to be on the other side of the static, to be begging for help. She couldn't leave them to fight alone. Not when they were so close. "Joker, set course for Feros."

"Yes Ma'am. ETA sixty minutes."

"Make it forty-five and I'll buy you a round." Rae bribed the pilot as she walked into the elevator.

* * *

"I told you that thing wasn't just sleeping." Garrus joked as they emerged from the small room. A Geth armature had ambushed them in the small quarters and only Rae's quick orders had saved the team.

Rae growled at him as she cleaned the grim from her helmet. Wrex had cut a fuel line, causing the small tank to spew oil all over her. Her visor had been blacked out and she had to rely on her other senses to fight the thing. "I never said it was."

Wrex grinned, "You said it was hibernating and it wouldn't cause any trouble."

Rae replaced her helmet, reengaging the seals. "Do you two want to sit in the Mako while I have all the fun? No? Then don't tease your Commanding officer."

The two just laughed at her as she stormed away. She had left Liara, Tali, and Kaidan at the colony with strict instructions to bolster defenses and render aid where needed. Now she was wishing she brought Liara and Tali instead. Those two wouldn't be laughing at their expense but their abilities favored the colony better.

Ignoring their jabs, Rae dropped to the lower level and rounded the cover. A gun fired and her shields buzzed as it just grazed her. Her gun was up and finger on the trigger before she spotted the small woman cowering in the corner.

"I'm so sorry." The woman dropped her gun and rushed over to them. "I thought you were Geth or one of those varren."

Garrus and Wrex ran in behind her, guns raised. "Orders?"

Rae waved them down and shipped her own weapon. "You shouldn't be firing a weapon without double checking your target!"

"What?"

Rae growled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"It's my own fault. Everyone else was running and I stayed to back up data." She explained with a shake of her head. "Next thing I knew, the Geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped, I tried to get out but the way was blocked."

"You still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Lizbeth.. I'm Lizbeth Baynham."

Rae nodded, "I'm Commander Shepard of the systems Alliance. We'll get you out as soon we find out what the Geth are after."

"It's not the Geth. It's the energy field they put up." Lizbeth explained. "They don't want anyone else getting access to the…."

Rae frowned, "I'm here for the Geth. If you know something tell me."

Lizbeth sighed. "I… I don't know for certain but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian."

"What's a Thorian?" Wrex spoke up, eyebrow raised.

"It's an indigenous life form. ExoGeni was studying it."

"I need more information." Rae demanded. "I need to know why the Geth are after this Thorian."

"I… I might be able to but not with those Geth crawling around everywhere. Look were just need to get out of here, past that field."

Lizbeth shifted her weight, her eyes darting around. Rae could tell she was nervous but she needed just a little more from the girl. "I know your scared but you need to remain calm. Do you know how I can shut it down?"

Lizbeth shook her head, "No, not exactly. I think the Geth ship is powering it. I've noticed the Geth laying power cables everywhere. You can follow those cables but there's Geth all over the place."

"Let me worry about the Geth." Rae smiled at her. "Now stay put while I get to work on that field."

"Here, take my ID." Lizbeth handed a piece of plastic to her. "It will get you through some locked door."

"Thanks Lizbeth. Now hunker down, we'll be right back."

* * *

The door slammed shut and tore through the ship's claw. The building shook as it lost it's grip and fell to the ground. With the ship no longer providing power, the shield fell and communications came back up. "I repeat Normandy to Shepard, are you reading? Anyone there? Come on Commander, answer."

"I'm here Joker." Rea quickly responded. "What's going on over there?"

"We're in lockdown over here Commander. Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the haul and trying to claw their way onto the ship. They're freaking out."

Rae's chest tightened and her mouth went dry. If the colonists were attacking the ship then what happened to the other team. Part of her didn't want to ask, didn't want her fears to become reality. She'd lost to many already and couldn't deal with losing.. "What about Kaidan's party?"

"They're alive Commander, patching them through."

"Alenko report!" Rae growled, hurrying to the exit.

"We're pinned down Commander. The Colonist started attacking and we took shelter in one of the prefabs." Tali was the one that answered.

"Where's Alenko?"

"He and Liara are holding a barrier on the entrance and can't talk right now. We're safe for now but I don't know how much longer they can hold out."

"We're on our way, hold tight. Use lethal force if necessary, I repeat, use lethal force if necessary."

* * *

"Are you going to tell them about the Thorian or should I?" Rae threatened, her temper quickly rising. She didn't have time for this. Every minute spent here was one less minute her team had.

"The what?"

"It's a… telepathic life form living under the colony." Lizbeth said softly, her head lowered in shame. "It's taken control of the colonists there. ExoGeni knew all along."

"You wont get away with this Jeong." Juliana threatened.

Jeong sighed, "So you keep saying but nobody's going to miss a few colonist."

Rae stepped forward, temper boiling over. "You're done Jeong. Now, drop your weapon or be prepared to use it!"

"If… if that's the way it has to be…"

Before he could raise the pistol, Rae had targeted, pulled the trigger, and shot the man. He fell to the ground, shock and pain crossing his face. Wrex and Garrus stared the guards down as Rae shipped her weapon. "Now I don't have much time and I'm a very unhappy woman. So, unless you have a way to reverse the effects on the colonists, I'm going in blazing and saving my crew."

"You… You can't do that."

Rae growled and advanced on Juliana. "Right now my crew are pinned down, trying their hardest to survive without harming the colonist. Colonist enraged by a plant your company decided to play lab rat with. I can do what I damn well please."

"There's one thing but it will take time to get it together."

Rae shook her head. "Not enough of it. Stay here, I'll send word when it's clear."

* * *

She'd lost track of time long ago. Sweat gathered on her brow and her arms shook with the impacts. Wave after wave of attacks pounded at the barrier, threatening to break through. She noticed something was wrong when they returned from the tunnels. Fai Dan had refused to answer their questions and the other colonists had gathered around them. It wasn't until she had spotted a weapon that the realization had hit and by then it was too late to return to the ship. They had taken refuge in one of the prefabs but the door refused to close. Her and Kaidan threw up a barrier and held it while the colonist pounded and shot it.

"I can't…" Kaidan groaned and fell to a knee, his half growing weak.

Gritting her teeth, Liara stepped into the middle and adjusted her biotics to cover the entire opened. She shook her head as Kaidan tried to apologize. He was still hurt from Virmire and Liara could see the migraine forming just behind his eyes. Her biotics were weakening though. With each second passing Liara feared she wouldn't be able to hold the horde at bay.

Gunfire erupted in the hallway and Liara couldn't help but smile. The cavalry had arrived. Gathering the rest of her energy, Liara concentrated and pushed her biotics out. The colonists were thrown out of the way and the pathway was clear. She fell to her knees and Tali stepped in to protect them, firing her shotgun a few times.

"Garrus, check Alenko!" Rae ordered as she stepped into the room and ran right for her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Raegan." Liara tried to reassure the woman.

"You sure?"

"I'm exhausted but I wasn't wounded."

Rae sighed in relief, tension leaving her body. "I…. I was…." Rae nodded, unable to voice the thoughts and feelings that plagued her mind. Instead she ignored it and became the Commander again. "Wrex, help these two back to the ship. Tali, you're with me. We're going to pull us a weed."

* * *

Rae watched in horror as the plant struggled, liquid and then an Asari emerging from it mouth. She kept her shotgun ready but pointed to the ground. She wanted to remain on guard without appearing hostile. There was some questions that needed answered before she destroyed this place.

"Invaders, your every step is a transgression." The Asari spoke calmly, no emotion crossing her face. "A thousand feelers appraise you as meat. Good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the old growth as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

Rae had to control her excitement. They had finally gotten solid proof of Saren's influence on the colony. This mission was no longer a waste of time and resources, instead an investigation. They were right on the Turian's heels, she could sense it. Taking off her helmet, Rae looked past the Asari toward the giant plant behind her. "You gave something to Saren, something I need."

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The old growth listened to flesh for the first time in a long cycle. Trades where made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle, flesh fairly given. The old growth sees the air you push as lies and will listen no more."

Rae frowned, "Give me what I need and I will strike back at the one who betrayed you."

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short but have gone on too long."

Rae cursed, dropped her helmet, and pumped the Asari full of chemical rounds. "Behind us!" She yelled as creepers groaned and came to life. She issued her orders and level by level they cleared the building. One by one Rae severed the Thorian's anchors and waited for it's weight to be too much. Then suddenly the plant cried out and fell.

"Get back to the ship, get the survivors on board." Rae ordered, eyes looking down the hole.

"What are you going to do Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Blow this place to hell and back. Now go." Rae pointed to the exit, watching the two leave reluctantly. She pulled out her grenades, set them to go off when triggered, and place one against the support beam. She was turning to leave when the boil on the wall broke open and the Asari emerged. Her shotgun was in her hands and trained on the figure as she stood slowly.

"I'm free!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "I… I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

"Don't be thanking me just yet." Rae's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I… I'm Shiala. I serve… I served Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I. Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling and Benezia lost her way."

Rae frowned, "You chose to side with Saren. So did Benezia, despite her intentions. But she redeemed herself in the end, betraying Saren by giving me information. Will you do the same?"

Shiala frowned at that information. Confusion crossed her face momentarily before she nodded her head. "Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit, that you are following his footsteps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the cipher."

"What's the cipher? And why did Saren need it?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions, but they are unclear and confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, history, their very existence. The Thorian was here long before the Prothean's built this city. It watched and studied them. And when they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

"So the Thorian had the cipher and you can give it to me?" Rae asked curios.

"Yes, the same why I gave it to Saren." Shiala stepped closer. "Stay calm Commander, I am going to give you the cipher as my redemption."

"What? How?"

"Embrace eternity."

This was no gentle embrace. It was an invasion that stabbed into her skull. Images from the beacon emerged, the gruesome pictures becoming clearer. The screams and pleas for help were understandable now as the cipher was given to her. But something was wrong. In addition to the beacon, memories came forward. Her time spent on Mindoir running the streets. Bodie's smile taunted her as the Protheans yelled in pain. The Batarian stabbed her as the Reapers called out their victory. Her life mixed with the cipher, finding connections in her brain.

It like ages until the meld was done and Shiala backed away. Raegan fell to her knees and pain blossomed behind her eyes. Her vision blurred as her stomach rolled, causing her to lose it's contents. Blood dripped from her nose as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Commander?" Shiala knelt beside her.

Rae growled at her as she entered commands into her omnitool. The display came up but Rae could barely see it. A voice answered her call but the pain blocked it. "Send…. Evac… I…"

She struggled to place words together as darkness engulfed her. Part of her could hear someone frantically calling her name but she couldn't get the strength to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

n: Hey guys, we're almost done. I can't believe that Odyssey is coming to an end. It's been an emotional run, real life making itself known often. No worries though, the next step in Raegan's story is sitting in the sidelines. It is titled Saga. The basic timeline is already set out. This next chapter has a few slow moments but it will be worth it. It's almost time for Ilos.

-brittsis

* * *

She ran through the trees, a frown creasing her face. A figure ducked past the trunks just beyond her reach. It would stop and smile at her, each time someone from her past. Her brothers, her friends, Bodie, and Charles all laughed as she chased after them. She yelled for them to stop, to wait. But each time they'd laugh and duck out of view. Rae stopped, leaning against a tree as she caught her breath.

"Wait!" She called out, moving slowly now.

"Come and get us." A chorus echoed around her. She spun around looking for the source, surprised at how dark it got.

"Raeeeeeegan!" The chorus called out from everywhere at once.

"Where are you!?" She shouted, looking around frantically.

"Over here. No over here. No over here!"

"I can't find you!"

Laughter surrounded her again, mocking her. "Come and get us."

"I can't!" Raegan shouted.

The laughter stopped. All noise stopped. Silence reigned as not a since leaf rustled. The wind stilled and the emptiness seemed to press in on her. Then suddenly chaos erupted. Screams and gun fire filled the air. Rae collapsed to the ground. She covered her ears but she could still hear them. She closed her eyes tight but she could still see them. One by one everyone she ever knew piled in front of her. Bloody, broken, and dead they created a wall that never ended. The hundreds of people she failed on display for her to see.

"Raegan." A weak voice broke through the screams, drawing her attention. Rae hesitantly looked up, scared. Front and center was a blue body, defeated by the unknown enemy. Her hands was outstretched trying to reach her.

"No, no, no!" Rae called out, shaking her head. "Please no."

"Raegan help me!"

"I can't." Rae pleaded, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Just grab my hand Raegan."

Rae shook her head fiercely. "I can't save you! I couldn't save any of them."

"Never give up Commander. Fight to the end remember." The voice urged her on, fingers reaching for her. "Just grab my hand."

Rae nodded and reached out slowly. Skin made contact and Rae was pulled from her nightmare. The cipher assaulted her once again but this time it was gentler. As if there was a filter between her and it, smoothing down the rough edges and dulling the points. Rae looked down at their blue hands and shifted her grip so that their fingers intertwined.

Rae slowly resurfaced to consciousness. Rae opened her eyes to see Liara smiling weakly at her. "Are you okay?"

Liara couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "You're carried to the Normandy unconscious, bleeding, and seizing and you ask if I'm okay, we need to work on your self preservation Raegan."

Rae sat up, stretching her neck. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of days." Liara answered as she helped Rae out of bed. "Garrus said you wanted to bomb the colony but we went down with fire instead. There is no traces of the Thorian left."

Rae frowned, unsure. If they had missed one piece, a tiny leaf, could the thing regenerate? Would it be like a weed and just come back? "And Shiala?"

"She stayed with the colonists, what's left. They're going to rebuild and made ExoGeni pay for what they did."

"That's good." Rae walked back and forth in the med bay, waking her muscles back up. "Where are we?"

"In dock on the Citadel. Raegan…"

Rae paused and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I know where the Conduit is located. I found it when I melded with you. Udina is briefing with the Council right now."

* * *

Rae ignored Chakwas and left the ship, insisting that she was fine. Grabbing Liara and Garrus, Rae grabbed and cab and hurried to the tower. She hoped that with Liara and Garrus at her back the Council would be more willing to answer. They would need a fleet to stop Saren and his Geth, a fleet they couldn't get without the Council's consent. Exiting the elevator, Rae jogged across the room only to be stopped by an armored figure.

"Commander! I can't believe I found you again. I was trying to get in with the Council but they wouldn't believe that I knew you."

"Condrad?" Rae frowned and looked him over. He was wearing an armor that was painted like her old N7 armor. An old after market pistol was at his hip and he was missing a helmet. "What are you doing?"

"I had an idea. What if you signed me on as another Spectre." He grinned at her.

Rae growled, her patience wearing thin. She had only spoken with this guy a couple times but this was getting ridiculous. She had to talk him out of this crazy notion before someone got hurt. "Why would you want to be a Spectre Conrad?"

"Because I wanted to show the Council what humanity can do just like you!" He explained, his arms waving around in excitement. "I'd make a great Spectre. I want to be with you. Fighting the good fight like you did on Elysium during the Blitz."

Rae growled and cornered him against a wall. Pushing him back, she pulled her service pistol and shoved it in his face. "This is what the Blitz felt like Conrad. You like it?"

"W…what?" His eyes were wide with fear as he shook. He flinched away, shaking his head. "Please… please don't hurt me! Why.. Why are you doing this?"

"Because there's more to fighting than being a hero. I also fought on Torfan remember? Lined them up and shot them one by one with this pistol. You have to be able to make the tough decisions. You have to be able to stand under pressure and give orders that will likely kill your men. Pay attention. Your heart is racing, adrenaline coursing through your veins. You mind races as it tries to cope with the danger all around you. All around you people are dieing and there's nothing you can do. Why? Because the enemy has you cornered with a pistol to your head and hatred in their eyes." Raegan explained before backing away. "It happens to me everyday and you can't handle it. Go home Conrad."

"I…" Conrad cowered, tear brimming in his eyes. "I thought you were a hero? Heroes don't do things like this! I wish I never meet you."

"Was that necessary Raegan?" Liara asked behind her as the man shuffled away.

Rae nodded, "He needed a wakening call or he just would've gotten himself and other people hurt."

"Nothing cures hero worship quicker than your hero turning on you." Garrus sighed with a shake of his head.

"I'm not looking to win a popularity contest." Rae grumbled and turned back toward the stairs. "Let's go."

They walked up the platform, interrupting Udina mid-sentence. He turned to her, offering her a wide smile. She was instantly on guard. "Ahh Shepard, good too see you up and walking around. We were just discussing you."

"Were you now?" Rae commented, just barely holding her malice back.

Udina nodded, "Yes, thanks to you the Council is finally taking real action against Saren."

"The Ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel, as you believe, we will be ready for him."

The Turian councilor nodded, "Patrols are stationed at every mass relay station linking Citadel space to the Terminus systems."

Rae felt anger rush through her, "You think a blockade will stop him? He's on Ilos looking for the conduit right now! What are you doing about that?"

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu relay deep inside Terminus systems Commander." The Salarian explained. "If we send a fleet in there the only possible outcome is full scale war."

Udina glared at her warningly, "Now is the time for discretion Commander. Saren's greatest weapon is secrecy. Exposed he is no longer a threat. This is over."

"Secrecy isn't his greatest weapon." Rae tried to explain to the Council. "The Conduit is."

"Saren is a master manipulator." The Salarian commented. "The Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel."

"Sovereign is the real threat." Rae tried changing tactics, hoping to convince them. "Saren's just a servant of the Reapers."

The Asari frowned, "Only you have seen the Reapers. And then only in visions. We won't invade the Terminus systems because of a dream."

"One ship going into the Terminus isn't an invasion." Rae tried one last thing, feeling hope leak through her fingers. "I can be discreet."

"You destroyed a Prothean ruin, caused an upset of power on Noveria, killed half the colony on Feros, and detonated a nuclear device on Virmire." The Turian shook his head. "You've been everything but discreet."

"You're style served you well in the Traverse Commander." The Asari tried being diplomatic. "We recognize that but Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

Rae growled, looking at each of them in turn. "If Saren finds the Conduit we are all screwed. We have to go to Ilos!"

"Ambassador Udina, I get the sense that Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go."

Udina turned to her, "There are serious political implications here Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you but now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

Liara and Garrus stepped forward, ready to defend her, but Rae held up her hand and shook her head. "Don't sell me out Udina."

"It's just politics Commander." He grinned at her. "You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all of the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you are grounded."

"Nobody stabs me in the back Udina." Rae warned, turning to leave. "Nobody."


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: This chapter just flowed right out. There was no stopping it. Even the dialogue part gave me no trouble. I love it when that happens. This chapter, the mature night before chapter, then Ilos! Want me to tell you a secret? The final battle and the last chapter are already written. My brain wouldn't stop thinking about it so I went ahead and wrote it. So this chapter and three or four more until the end.

-brittsis

Systematically she took her weapons apart. The pieces were spread out on the table in front of her. With her weapons officer gone the responsibility had fallen onto herself. She could easily delegate the task to any number of the grunts on board but Rae needed the mindless task. She had started with her rifle, taking it apart and cleaning every part. From there she moved to her shotgun then to her service pistol. The task didn't take long but Rae had done it over and over. Now she was blind folded and piecing her rifle back together. Her hands magically found the right piece and quickly put it in the right place.

"What is she doing?" Liara whispered to Chakwas in the med bay, watching the Commander through the windows.

"If I were to guess, she's seriously pissed and trying to keep her mind off it." Chakwas answered, rubbing her chin in thought.

"And she's been doing this since we returned?"

Chakwas nodded. "This is new for her. Her record indicates that she usually heads for the gym when something's troubling her."

"Then why is she out there?"

Chakwas shrugged, "Probably trying to prove something to herself. I'm not a psychologist Liara, I wouldn't begin to suggest that I knew the Commander's mind."

Liara nodded and thanked her before leaving the med bay. She sat beside the woman and waited for her to finish before talking. "Raegan, I'm sorry."

Rae placed the rifle on the table and removed her blindfold. "For what? You didn't do anything. It's those asshole Councilors."

"It's not right, you did everything they asked and more. Nobody else could've done what you did." Liara placed a hand on Rae's. "The Council owes you everything, everything. Instead they strip you of your command and ground the Normandy."

Rae growled and pushed from the table, pacing the room. "I should have known better. Udina, the Council, they're all the same. Petty, blind, and stupid."

Liara turned in her chair, following Rae with her eyes. "Perhaps we could appeal? Get them to reverse their decision."

Rae shook her head, "You were there. I pushed them as hard as I could. Gave them every possible excuse. They wouldn't budge."

Liara stood from her chair, "So you're just going to walk away? You would just give up and doom the entire galaxy to extinction!"

Rae growled a warning, eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think I do? Throw down the white flag and let everyone fend for themselves? CAN I GET A LITTLE TRUST?!"

"I'm sorry… I…"

Rae noticed Liara's reaction and let out a yell in frustration. She twirled around and hit her locker with her fists. Skin split and bones cracked as she let a couple more punches loose, taking her anger out on the metal container. Dropping to the ground, she hung her head and pulled on her hair. "Can nothing be easy? Just once? You say the galaxy is in danger? Okay, lets go kill the bad guy and save everyone!"

"Raegan?" Liara asked hesitantly as she walked over. "I trust you. I believe you'll find a way and I will be with you every step of the way."

Liara held out a hand and Rae took it. She got to her feet and found herself in Liara's arms. Their eyes connected and breaths mingled, catching them both in a daze. Could she have this? Could she have this one thing? Her hand cradled Liara's cheek as she leaned in…

"Sorry to interrupt Commander." Joker called out, sounding a tad bit guilty. "You've got a message from Captain Anderson."

They stepped away quickly, both aware of the eyes watching them. "Where you spying on us Joker?"

"No ma'am." Joker covered quickly. "Just knew you were on the ship and figured I pass the message on. The Captain said to meet him at Flux, the club down in the wards."

"You should probably go meet with him, after you fix your hand."

Rae looked down at the bloody mess and nodded. "Tell the Captain I'm on the way. And Joker, if I catch you spying again I will suspend you from duty for a month. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

After some thought, Rae decided to go alone and in civilian clothing. She wasn't sure what Anderson wanted to talk about it but the meeting place hinted that it needed to be hush hush. Going in her uniform would only draw attention to herself. Zipping up her jacket, she stepped out of the cab and walked into the club. The music could be heard from the streets and the lights caused a headache just behind her eyes. She was never one for the noisy clubs, preferring the quite bars. She wasn't expected to dance in the bars.

"Commander Shepard?" One of the bouncers asked her when she entered, arm blocking her path.

"Is there a problem?" Rae's hand wrapped around the butt of her pistol in her jacket pocket.

The bouncer shook his head. "Captain Anderson is waiting in the back corner, in the shadows."

Rae relaxed and nodded her head, "Thanks."

"Just don't pull that pistol out and start shooting people." He warned, his mandibles flaring in warning.

Rae raised a brow but decided not to comment. Making her way across the club she found Anderson sipping a drink. Sitting down, she waved the waitress away and leaned in. "Funny, you're here sipping whiskey while Udina has me grounded."

"I tried getting a warning out but it was too late, the Normandy had already docked." Anderson sighed, emptying his glass. "You know I would do anything for you Shepard."

Rae sighed, "Sorry, the situation just pisses me off."

"I understand, but you can't give up." He leaned in, "They all think this is over but we both know it's not. You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit."

Rae nodded, "There's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus system undetected and she's grounded."

"Citadel controls locked out all the Normandy's systems. But if we override the Ambassador's orders, we can get them to bring the Normandy back online. You can be in the Terminus system before anyone even knows that your gone."

Rae frowned, "If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag."

Anderson nodded, "And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over. The Reapers will destroy us. Humans, Asari, everybody. You're the only one who can stop them Shepard. So I'll do what ever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

"I won't forget this Captain, I promise."

"I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel control center. You'll have a few minutes before anyone knows what happened."

Rae shook her head. "That is a restricted area patrolled by armed guards, there's gotta be another way."

"Udina issued the lock down order. If I could hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it."

"Do that then. You could be charged with treason but at least you'll be alive." Rae stood from the table.

Anderson grinned as he stood as well. "I was hoping you'd say that. The Ambassador has made this personal. You ready to get the hell off this station Commander?"

Rae grinned back at him. "Oh hell yeah."

* * *

Rae had already informed the ground crew and Joker on their plan. Everyone of them stayed by her side and waited for the next order. Now she'd have to talk to the crew. She wouldn't force them to mutiny, not without a choice. There was a line that officers weren't suppose to cross and Rae wasn't going to be one that did. She was in the cockpit, sitting in the co-pilot seat while they waited for the green light. The mic was in her hands, all she had to do was muster up the courage.

"Just do it Commander. I'm telling you, every single one of them will follow you to the ends of the earth." Joker smiled at her.

Rae nodded and opened up the comms. "Normandy, this is Commander Shepard. In just a few minutes we will be taking the ship. Captain Anderson will override the lockdown and we will fly right for Ilos. I'm not asking you to participate nor am I ordering you. Anyone that doesn't wish to partake will be given the chance to leave, just not until we hit the relay. I will not fault you, I just ask that you leave your station and head for the shuttle bay."

Rae paused, taking a deep breath. "Ladies and Gentlemen it has been an honor serving with you. I could never have asked for a finer crew. We may not survive to see the end. We may not stop Saren but we need to try. This is more than just human interest. This is more than stopping one man. This is stopping the annihilation of the entire galaxy. We stand on the edge tonight and we can't see the bottom. I can't promise you that everything will be okay. But I can promise to fight to my last breath. As long as I can hold a gun the Reapers will not win. I am a Systems Alliance Marine and I fight to protect the weak. So chin up people, for tomorrow we form the front line. Tomorrow we show Saren and the Reapers that humanity will not just lay down and die. We will fight, kicking and screaming to the last man standing. Hooorah!"

A chorus sounded through out the ship. Her call was answered and Rae couldn't help but smile as she put the mic away. Joker grinned at her, "I told you Commander."

"Shut it Flight Lieutenant and watch that screen."

"Yes Ma'am." Joker muffled the chuckled and turned back to the console.

Rae stood up and began pacing back and forth. Her eyes went from the console to the windows, looking for anything, any clue. Did Anderson get caught? Did their plan not work? Frowning, she looked back at the console just as the light went green. "Get us out of here Joker. Now!"

"Right away." Joker's fingers flew over the screen and the Normandy was moving.


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: Just like in Genisis, I am putting the **MATURE CONTENT** in one chapter. That way you can skip it with little to no consequene. So you have been WARNED. MATURE CONTENT AHEAD. No, really I'm serious.** SMEXINESS** in this chapter.

**MATURE MATURE MATURE!**

Okay that should be enough. Now onto the sex.

-brittsis

* * *

"Raegan, you stole an Alliance warship, denied both Alliance and Council orders, and went AWOL. You need to turn around and turn yourself in before you make things worse. Please child listen to me. I understand the stress of command and can pull a few strings so they go easy on you. I just need you…"

Rae sighed and turned off the message from Carole. It was only one of many messages that flooded her inbox. Anyone that she had served with or made contact with in the last year had sent her one. They all told her the same thing. Go back, apologize, and accept the consequences. Not a single one asked her why she did it. Could the people she called her friends have truly known so little about her? She couldn't help but blame herself though. She had always made it a point to keep them at arms distance.

Her current crew was different though. She felt a kinship with each of them. For reasons she's not sure of Rae had found herself making time to speak with each of her team. Getting to know them and becoming a friend to them. It was different from her normal routine but nothing about this mission was normal. Then there was Liara. Her heart raced and gut clenched as she thought of the other woman. Rae had never been attracted to her own gender before but there was something about Liara.

Her doors opened and Rae turned to find Liara standing in the doorway. A smile instantly spread across her lips. "Liara? Can I help you?"

"Raegan, may I speak with you?"

"I was just thinking about you." Rae waved her in and leaned against her desk.

Liara smiled softly and walked closer. "I have been thinking about you too and what we are about to face. I do not know what is going to happen on Ilos. I hope we will stop Saren, of course, but part of me fears we are already too late. There is something I must tell you, in case we fail."

"Hey," Rae frowned, taking her hand. "We're not going to fail, I promise."

Liara shook her head, "Please, I am not looking for comfort. Saren might already have the conduit. It is time to be completely honest with each other." Liara took a step closer, closing the distance between them. "These could be our last moments together. Our last chance to show each other how we feel. I want this to be special."

As Liara spoke fear and panic began to set in and take hold. Her mind raced as Rae began to process Liara's words. She was all for a tryst, a wild romance that both adults could enjoy. But the way Liara was talking Rae felt she wanted more. She backed away, rubbing her face as she searched for words. "Liara, I…. Well you see… fuck!"

Liara hung her head, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

She turned to go and Rae reacted quickly, grabbing her wrist and turning her back. Her lips crashed against Liara's, hoping to say everything with that one rough action. Rae released her and took a step back, eyes closed tight. "I want you so bad Liara. But I'm not sure if I deserve and should have you."

Liara cupped her cheek softly until Rae reopened her eyes. "It is I that don't deserve you. You're brave, thoughtful, and beautiful. How could I ever hope to compete?"

Rae kissed her palm before walking to her bed and sitting down, staring at her hands. "I have destroyed and killed as well. So many lives lost because of me. You… Liara, you're so innocent, pure. I just… I just…"

Liara went over, kneeling in front of her. She grabbed Rae's hands and pulled them to her chest. "Shhh… It doesn't matter now. Tonight is what matters. You, me, and the feelings we share. Do you want me Raegan?"

Rae nodded slowly, "I don't know where to start."

Liara smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her softly. "Right here."

They kissed again, slowly easing into each other. Rae pulled Liara onto the bed and rolled over, straddling the Asari. Their hands found each other and connected over Liara's head as Rae's lips trailed over her jaw to her neck. Rae nibbled the other woman's collar bone, earning a moan for her efforts. A grin curved her lips as she pressed soft kisses on the blue skin. Liara released her hands and pulled Rae back for another kiss, fingers curled into her hair.

Kneeling on the bed, they began to shed clothing. Rae helped Liara with her top while Liara unfastened Rae's fatigues. They hurried now, skin burning with desire. It wasn't long until they were both naked and examining each other. Liara's skin was smooth and unmarked while Rae's was scattered with the numerous scars gathered over the years. Liara hesitated at the sight, both sad and fascinated by the tale that each mark told. Her hand traced one that crossed over her abdomen, ending just above her hip. "What happened here?"

Rae closed her eyes as memories assaulted her. "Batarian knife when I was sixteen."

"And here?" Liara whispered, mouth brushing a scar that puckered at her collarbone.

"Gun shot during the Theshaca raids."

Liara pays attention to each scar with either a kiss or touch, learning how close she came to loosing the Commander before she even meet her. She finishes with the scar on Rae's face, kissing it softly. "And this one?"

"During the Blitz," Rae explains. "Why?"

Liara smiled at her, "Because I accept your past Raegan. Because I find you beautiful both inside and out."

Rae feels the tears form but holds them back. She pushes Liara back onto the bed and begins her own examination. Her lips and fingers follow every dip and curve, finding every spot that caused the doctor to moan and gasp. She takes Liara's nipple into her mouth and pays it careful attention. Liara groans and grabs handfuls of hair. Her lips travel further down, bringing little noises from her partner. Her hand finds Liara's warmth and cups it, causing the Asari to arch her back.

Rae glances up for confirmation before she carefully probes her entrance. A single finger enters the warmth and works back and forth. Liara pulls Rae back up for another kiss as her hips rise to meet the thrust. Another finger joins the first and causes Liara to gasp into Rae's mouth.

"Join with me?" Liara whispers breathlessly.

"Yes," Rae answers and removes her fingers, flipping them.

Liara sits up and closes her eyes. "Embrace eternity!"

Rae's mind is filled with warmth as they meld together. Liara crawls closer and Rae kisses her. Their mouths join as sensations bleed together. Liara's knee presses into Rae and they both moan. Rae takes Liara's hand, guiding her to her core. Her palm presses against her while fingers press her entrance. Rae smiles at her reassuringly and Liara pushes two fingers inside. Sensations flood both their senses and their bodies melt.

Fingers and mouth were everywhere, neither sure who owned what. Each touch, each caress, each peak was echoed through the other. Words of encouragement was exchanged as they explored. The fire built between them until they both flashed. Liara called Raegan's name and Rae cursed as they went over the edge. They held onto each other as the meld and adrenaline wore off. Their foreheads touched and Raegan grinned.

"Well T'Soni, I think you broke me forever."

"What?" Liara exclaimed, her hands looking for the injury. "Do I need to fetch Chakwas?"

Rae rolled onto her back and laughed as Liara watched her confused. "No.. please no. I just meant that I never experience anything like that before and couldn't want anything but you again."

"Oh goddess!" Liara groaned and hid her face in the pillow. "I embarrass myself again."

Rae grinned and kissed her shoulder. "Never."

Her hand traced over Liara's back, drawing circles in her skin. Her lips pressed kisses into her collar and neck until Liara looked back at her. "What are you doing Raegan?"

Her grin grew, "I'm trying to seduce you."


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: Omg it's Ilos! Everyone's favorite level…. /sarcasm. Okay seriously I still get lost in this place. Why can't you just hack the first elevator and ride down to the control room? Good news. Everything after this is already written and ready to go. I decided to omit most of Vigil's conversation because I'm sure you all played the game multiple times. No need for the history lesson. Enjoy.

-brittsis

* * *

Geth signatures were read from orbit and the crew knew they weren't too late. Saren was still planet side and they still had time to stop him. Battle stations were called and the ground crew gathered in the shuttle bay to await her orders. Rae suited up and made her way to the cockpit. Kaidan and Pressley exchanged words, arguing about landing.

"There is no where closer I looked!" Pressley spat out, fingers flying over the displays.

"Then we'll drop in the Mako." Rae growled out.

Pressley shook his head. "You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters?" Kaidan all but shouted. "No way we can make a drop like that. Find another landing zone."

"There is no other landing zone!"

"Commander, the angle is too steep!" Kaidan explained.

"But it's our only option." Rae frowned. "We'll never reach him in time by foot."

"That's not an option, it's a suicide run. We don't…"

"I can do it." Joker interrupted, pulling Rae's attention.

Rae knelt beside him, eyebrow raised. "Joker?"

The man turned and looked her in the eye. "I can do it."

Rae nodded, standing. "Kaidan you're in charge of the back up team should we need them. Pressley you have the ship."

"Aye aye ma'am." They both responded, fear and confusion in their eyes.

"Joker." Rae grinned at him. "Drop us right on top of the bastard."

She hurried to the shuttle bay, waving Wrex and Liara on board. She had made the Krogan a promise on Virmire and she wasn't going to steal that away from him. Liara was the only Prothean expert, she'd be needed in case they ran into a trap.

Getting into the Mako, Rae strapped herself into the driver seat. "Strap in, we're in for a rough ride."

"With you driving Shepard, it's guaranteed to be rough." Wrex grumbled and strapped himself into gunner seat.

Liara sat beside her and place a calming hand on her shoulder. "We'll make it Raegan."

Rae gave her a smile and secured her helmet. The Mako's systems came alive and the bay doors started opening. "Talk to me Joker."

"Get your thrusters warmed up and ready on my command." He answered quickly, "Once you hit dirt you're going to go full reverse."

"Just give the word." Rae did as instructed and held on as they were launched from the bay. Her hand hovered over the thrusters as they were lifted from their seats, only the straps keeping them down. When Joker gave the word, Rae slammed the thrusters and revved the engine. She gritted her teeth as their descent slowed but not enough to stop the bounce. Her foot hit the gas and the wheels fought for purchase. She could see Saren and grinned at the surprise in his features.

"Gotcha bastard. Wrex!"

"On it!" He grabbed the guns controls and started firing.

The Turian grinned and backed into the facility, the doors closing behind him. Rae cursed and wrenched the wheel, keeping them from hitting the blast doors. They stopped and Rae launched herself from the Mako. The doors sealed shut just as she reached them, blocking their route.

"There's going to be another way." Liara explained as she climbed from the vehicle.

"Show me." Rae grumbled, taking her shotgun out.

* * *

The message was garbled, only a few words eligible. Rae frowned at the jumbled image as it played it's warning that came too late. Liara stepped closer and recorded it with her Omni tool. "Fascinating. Maybe with some study I can start to translate it."

"You don't understand it?" Rae asked her. "It's all broken up but I recognize some of the words. It's a warning against the Reapers."

Liara turned back to her, eyebrow raised. "But how….. Of course the cipher! An understanding of the Prothean language would've been transferred to your mind."

"Not safe….. Seek refuge…. Side the archives."

"What's it saying?" Wrex grumbled behind them, guarding the door with his shotgun. "Anything useful?"

"Fought Reapers… the Citadel…. Overwhelmed…. Only hope…. Act of desperation…. The conduit…. All is lost."

Rae shook her head. "It said something about the conduit but it's too degraded to help. We should go."

"Then let's go. A Turian need a bullet through his brain." Wrex chuckled as he led the way.

Rae turned to Liara, gently pulling her away. "I know you want to stay and study this but…"

"We need to get Saren." Liara sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I know Raegan, I just…"

"Maybe once this is over we can come back." Rae offered.

* * *

"The one you call Saren would use the conduit to bypass the Citadel's defenses. Once inside, he would transfer control of the station to Sovereign." Vigil explained. "Sovereign would override the Citadel systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction would begin again."

Rae was just barely controlling her temper. The blockade would be useless if Saren succeeded. The Council would be blindsided and all her work would mean nothing. If the Council had listened to her, they wouldn't be in this predicament. With their fleet, they could easily have shot the Turian from the sky before he could even land planet side. "Is there anyway we can stop him?"

"There's a data file console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel security protocols and give you temporality control of the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Wait." Wrex grumbled. "Where's the Citadel's master control unit. Never heard of that."

"Through the conduit. Follow Saren, he will lead you to your destination."

Rae nodded, "Saren's got enough of a head start. Grab the data file and let's go."

"Raegan are you sure." Liara spoke up, eyes wide. "Who knows how much longer Vigil will be here. Even now the projection is weak. This might be our only chance to speak with it, Our only link to the knowledge of the Protheans. It is the opportunity of a life time."

Rae sighed and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Liara but we just don't have the time. We have to stop Saren, nothing else matters."

Liara hung her head, "You are right. I am sorry. My personal feelings clouded my judgment. We… we should go."

"The one you call Saren has no reached the Conduit. Not yet, there is still hope if you hurry."

"Liara, grab the data pad." Rae hurried back to the elevator, connecting with the Normandy. "Joker you there?"

"Yes Ma'am. Need reinforcements?"

"No." Rae answered as Wrex started the elevator. "The Conduit isn't a weapon, it's a mini relay. Gather the fleet and report to the Citadel. It will be under attack."

"Do you need a pick up?"

"No, we're following Saren."

* * *

She could hear Liara praying next to her while Wrex laughed. Rae pushed the Mako for all it's worth as she drove straight for their goal. The vehicle shook as it was hit with a missile but Rae ignored the enemies. They were running out of time and couldn't retaliate. Liara called out as the vehicle hit the ramp and launched toward the relay. It was grabbed by the energy and launched light years away toward the Citadel.

"Hold on!" Rae yelled as they burst through the other side. The Mako lost all control as it bounced and flipped several times. She could hear Wrex cursing behind her and Liara screams as they flipped a final time. The Mako rocked as Rae struggled with her straps.

"Wrex?"

"I'm good Shepard." He grumbled out as he released the buckles and fell to the roof. "Blue?"

Silence was his answer and Rae felt panic edge closer. Her throat went dry as she turned to look at the Asari. Liara hung limply in her straps, unmoving. "Liara, wake up." Rae ordered as she fished for her boot knife.

Wrex pushed his way to the front of the Mako and tore Liara from the seat. He cradled her to his chest as he kicked the door open and climbed out. Rae heard his gun fire a couple times as she sliced the belts. Clawing her way out, she pulled her service pistol and looked for the enemy. All she found was a couple dead Geth and Wrex knelt over Liara's prone body.

"Liara…" Rae called weakly as she rushed over. She dropped down beside the woman and carefully removed her helmet. Blood seeped from a cut on the Asari's brow and a bruise was beginning to bloom. It took everything in her to remain calm. Fear clawed at her as she applied medigel. It was her fault, she allowed her defenses to fall and it would cost her. "Liara I need you to open your eyes. Come on Honey, open those beautiful eyes for me."

"She's alive Shepard." Wrex reassured her. "Go.. I will protect her."

Rae shook her head. "No.. I can't leave her."

"You've got to stop Saren."

"It won't matter without her."

"Shepard!" Wrex growled, grabbing her attention. "Go get the bastard before it's too late."

Rae closed her eyes, slowly rebuilding the barriers. Instead of fear she turned to hate. Instead of worry, she looked for vengeance. A fire slowly burned in her eyes and she forced herself to stand. She didn't speak, instead taking out her weapon and heading right for the elevator. She watched the pair as the doors closed, giving Wrex a nod. The Krogan grinned at her, teeth glinting.

She was an unstoppable force. Each Geth she came in contact with was quickly dealt with. She fought across the Citadel surface, hurrying toward her target. They tried to pin her down but it didn't work. Rae would charge right in the thick of them and wouldn't stop shooting until they were all dead. She suffered a few wounds but ignored them, using the pain to fuel her.

It didn't take her long until she dropped into the Presidium. The Geth were waiting for her. They turned at once, guns coming alive. Rae unleashed her biotics, throwing several them across the large room. Her shotgun fired repeatedly, over heating in her hands. Alarms went off as her shields depleted. But she didn't stop. A bullet hit her chest but only staggered her, not getting past the armor. The Geth responsible collapsed as she warped it innards. If they'd been human, they'd have run. If they'd been human, they might have been spared. One by one Rae killed them and made her way to Saren. She could smell him now and knew her target was close.


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: Please don't hurt me. The last chapter's ending just happened, I couldn't help myself. I was typing, looked up, and that's how it happened. Of course that meant I had to edit this chapter and the next.

-brittsis

* * *

She ran up the stairs, gun raised. She could just see Saren as they took the last couple steps but he was gone when they reached the top. Her eyes darted around as she searched for the Turian. Suddenly he appeared on his platform and threw a grenade. She dove into cover just as the blast went off.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time Shepard." Saren spoke.

"Let's end this Saren." Rae yelled back.

The Turian chuckled, "You lost, you know that don't you. In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Rae tried bluffing, hoping to intimidate the man.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then, improved. Sovereign has upgraded me."

"You allowed that thing to implant you! Are you insane?" Rae leaned out of cover, looking at him over her shoulder.

"I suppose I should thank you Shepard. After Virmire I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination." Saren explained. "The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you to."

Rae shook her head. "Sovereign's controlling you through your implants. Don't you see that?"

"The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strength of both, the weaknesses of neither. I am a vision of the future Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth."

"The reapers don't use organics. They devour and discard them. As soon as the conquest is over, you'll be cast aside. "

Saren shook his head, trying to ignore her words. "I had no choice! You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. Surrender or death, there are no other options!"

Rae growled, "You could've resisted. You could've fought! Instead you surrendered, you quit!"

"Maybe your right. Maybe there is still a chance for… for…" Saren groaned, doubling over in pain. "The implants! Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry, it is too late for me."

Rae rolled out of cover and stood up. "There's still one way to stop this. If you've got the guts!"

"Good-bye Shepard." Saren lifted his gun, eyes begging for forgiveness as he pulled the trigger. His body fell. She hurried to the console and started the program Vigil had given her. Prothean words scrolled across the screen as the program did its job. Status of the station's systems came up and Rae got to work. Communications came online and the distress calls flooded in.

"… the Destiny Ascension. Main drives are offline, kinetic barriers are down forty percent. The Council is on board… I repeat the Council is on board."

"Normandy to the Citadel, Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you Commander!" Joker called out.

"Reading you loud and clear Joker." Rae responded, leaning against the console.

"I caught that distress call Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus Fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in."

"The Council can always be replaced." Rae spoke softly to herself, weighing the choices in her head. Once again it was a battle between morality and logistics.

"What's the order Commander?" Joker asked. "Come in now and save the Ascension or hold back for Sovereign?"

Rae opened the comms, closing her eyes as she spoke. "Opening the relays now Joker. Save the Ascension then hit Sovereign with everything you got."

Rae pushed the button and Hackett's orders filled the channels. Reports came in as the battle raged on above their heads. Cries of fear were blocked out as Alliances ships were attacked and destroyed. Rae turn the comms off and looked down at Saren's prone body. She frowned and pulled out her pistol, lining up the shot. Three shots we fired and the body didn't move. He was dead and they had won.

Lights flashed, the platform shook, and Rae struggled to keep her footing. She watched in horror as the lights surged into Saren's body, eating away at the flesh. He exploded, causing the platform to wrench and give away under her. Her body shook, her ankle twisting as she landed. It didn't break but she could already feel it swelling. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she forced herself to stand. Saren, or what use to be him, rose from the wreckage and roared at her.

"Fucking bastard!" She yelled, throwing biotics at him. Ignoring the pain, she rushed him while pulling out her shotgun. Talons raked across her armor as she pumped him full of shotgun shells. He jumped back, latched himself onto the wall, and threw her across the room with a red force. She slammed against the wall and dropped to the floor.

"Come at me you ugly bastard!" She growled, getting to her feet again and blocking his biotics with her own. She changed weapons and opened fire with her assault rifle. Bullets followed his wake as he jumped around the room. Rae gritted her teeth and willed him to remain still when suddenly biotics caught him mid air.

"Hold him still Blue!" Wrex added him own biotics to the mix.

Saren struggled as Rae limped forward, pulling her knife from her boot. She spotted her team mates on the edge of the room, sweet and blood dripping from their bodies. It was taking everything in them to hold the creature still and Rae wasn't going to waste it. Reaching Saren, Rae drove her knife into his neck and severed its head from its body.

* * *

They won. Saren was gone and Sovereign lay in pieces throughout the Citadel. Many had lost their lives but many were alive because of it. Anderson had been made the first Human Councilor. Rae and her team had been awarded multiple commendations and medals, awards given for their service. Celebrations filled her hours as Rae was invited to event after event. She had avoided most but this last one couldn't be skipped. The Council was holding a ball in her honor, a thanks for saving their lives. The invitation had come with an armed guard and orders from Hackett himself. Her attendance was mandatory.

"I wouldn't do it Liara." Rae warned as Liara snapped a couple pictures.

Liara grinned at her as she held the camera up. "I have to document this for research purposes. The great Raegan Shepard, Commander in the Alliance, Spectre, and all around bad ass in a dress with jewelry and makeup."

Rae growled and made a grab, only to have Liara jump out of the way. The Asari laughed as Rae began to chase her around the room, keeping the evidence just out of her reach. Rae finally tackled and pinned her to the floor. Liara wiggled, trying to knock the woman off.

"God damn it Liara, just give it to me." Rae straddled her, face flushing with heat.

"No, it's my job to preserve history Raegan and this is a historical event." Liara continued to struggle, unaware what her movements were doing to the woman.

Rae cursed before crushing Liara's lips with her own. They both gasped as Rae pressed their hips together. The camera dropped from Liara's hands, fingers twining with Rae's. Their mouths parted and Liara moaned as Rae began to kiss down her neck. "Raegan.. The party…"

Rae growled and nipped at her shoulder, her fingers making fast work at the Asari's clothing. "We'll be late and make an entrance."

Liara grabbed her hair and pulled her back for a kiss. Her eyes went dark as her mind reached out. They joined together as Liara grinned, 'Fashionably late.'


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: I decided to include this in Odyssey instead of Saga. I feel it is an ending, not a beginning. On another note, I have a few quick words for you, my readers.

"The unread story is not a story; it is little black marks on wood pulp. The reader, reading it, makes it live: a live thing, a story." -Ursula K LeGuin

True words. If it wasn't for you guys Raegan would just have been a personality running amok in my head. Without you guys this would be nothing but a waste of time. My readers, my followers, you give life to this thing and make it yours. So thank you for everything. Another chapter closes on Shepard's cycle but another opens. Saga is the next book and will follow the events of Mass Effect 2. As with Odyssey, I am replaying Mass Effect 2 with Raegan's character. The first chapter is already in works, so it won't be long.

Once again, thank you. You guys are the best. Also a song was my inspiration for this chapter. Thomas Bergersen's Hurt. The emotion rolling in the music pushed the chapter out.

-brittsis

* * *

Tali returned home, bearing Geth data and letters from the Council. Wrex went back to Tuchanka with plans to unite the clans and bring hope to his people. Garrus was accepted back into C-Sec with a promotion and whispers of possible Spectre candidacy. Kaidan had chosen to remain under her command and Liara stayed at her side. It had been a month since the Battle of the Citadel and the Council was already fighting against her. They didn't want to acknowledge the Reaper threat until test could be run on Sovereign's corpse. Instead of gathering resources and preparing for war they sent her back to the Traverse to search for Geth holdouts.

Rae dropped another data pad onto the growing pile and sighed. It was pointless. Try as she might, she couldn't get the evidence together to gain the Council support. She was their puppet and had no choice but to let them pull her strings. Hackett and Anderson was trying to gather support through the Alliance but it was slow going and unlikely to be enough. She growled and swiped her desk clean, sending the data pads flying. Why couldn't anyone just take her seriously?

"Raegan?" Liara entered her quarters and walked over.

"It's never enough." Rae growled pulling from her embrace.

"What more do they want? An RSVP from the Reapers? Why yes, this is the Reapers. We will arrive at this time with beams of death to annihilate every living being." She mocked them.

Liara sighed and started picking up data pads. "You've done your best Raegan. Maybe we should go outside of proper channels."

"And do what? Go rogue so that they can send their newest pet Spectre after me?" Rae shook her head, waving the idea away. "I won't do any good locked up or dead."

"Then we keep trying." Liara set the data pads on the desk and smiled at her. "I have faith in you. We all do."

Rae snorted, "I don't know why."

Liara went to her, pulling her into her arms. Their foreheads connected as she smiled at the woman. "You know why Raegan. You just don't want to recognize it, afraid to lose it all."

Rae's face softened as a smile tugged at her lips. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."

Rae kissed Liara softly, her fingers tracing symbols on her back. They stood their for several minutes enjoying the embrace.

"BRACE FOR ENVASIVE MANUEVERS!" Jokers voice called over the comms and the ship rocked.

They fell to the deck and Rae cursed. She hurried to her feet and out of the room, bracing herself as the ship rocked beneath her feet. She spotted Kaidan and demanded a report.

"We're under attack from an unknown enemy ma'am." He answers, pulling information from his terminal.

"Raegan?" Liara asked, standing in the door way.

"Suit up!" Rae ordered them both, hurrying to her locker to do the same. Drill and practice had her suited and hurrying to the distress beacon in minutes. Fires sprouted around her as she typed the commands and the latest reports in.

"Raegan!" Liara called as Rae hit the final command.

"Distress beacon is ready." Rae put her helmet on and engaged her seals. She turned around, taking Liara's helmet and doing the same to her suit.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?"

Explosions rocked the area, sending Liara flying. Rae pushed past her and put the fire out with a fire extinguisher. "I'm not doing this just so they can find our frozen corpses. Get everyone onto the escape shuttles."

Rae tossed her the extinguisher as she bypassed the burnt systems, giving the beacon the power it would need.

"Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't evacuate. I'm not leaving either." Liara explained as Kaidan joined them, taking over for Rae.

"God damn it Liara." Rae rushed over, taking the extinguisher from her. "I need you to get the crew onto the evacuation pods. I'll take care of Joker."

"Raegan…"

Rae growled, "I gave you an order."

"And I'm not one of your Marines you can order around." Liara raised her jaw, challenging her.

"Alenko!" Rae turned to the Lieutenant. "Get all shipmates onto the pods and get the hell out of here."

"Ma'am?"

"Go… NOW!" Rae pushed Liara towards him, ignoring Liara.

"Aye, aye!" Kaidan saluted, grabbed Liara, and made his way to the pods.

Raegan pushed all emotion to the back of her mind and continued her task. Power was restored and Rae quickly launched their last hope for rescue. The Normandy was coming apart around her as Joker's voice filled the comms. She hurried through the mess and up the stairs. The doors opened and the remaining atmosphere vented into space. Remembering her training, she engaged her mag locks and slowly walked to the cockpit. One wrong step could send her flying into space with no hope of survival.

She pushed through the barrier and growled when she found Joker still at the helm. "Come on Joker, we have to get out of here!"

"No!" Joker shook his head, fingers flying over the controls. "I won't abandon the Normandy, I can still save her!"

"The Normandy's dead. Just like us if we don't get the hell out of here."

"No, we just have to…. Oh no." Joker leaned forward and watched the sensor pick up the foreign ship again. "They're coming around for another attack."

The beam cut through the ship again, gutting her. Rae growled and lifted Joker from his seat, ignoring his complaints. She hurried over to the escape pod and all but threw him inside. She was about to join him when explosions tore the ship in half and threw her across the room. Gravity disengaged and a beam cut off her route. She could see Joker urging her forward and calling her name but she'd never make it in time.

Rae punched the launch button and watched as the doors closed and Joker was sent to safety. She allowed her body to go limp as another explosion threw her from the debris. Out in space Rae had no choice but to watch her ship crumble. Training kicked in, slowing her breathing to conserve oxygen. She'd only have to wait for rescue. Then suddenly she couldn't breath any longer and alarms were going off. Her suit had been compromised. Rae twisted and tried to find the leak, hoping to fix it, but it was too late. The last of her oxygen was gone. Rae closed her eyes, her last thought going to Liara.

They'd been rescued hours later by an Alliance ship. One by one the pods were dragged into the shuttle bay and the occupants were given aid. Liara's pod was one of the first few dragged aboard. She refused aid and fought the officials, remaining in the docking bay. Kaidan's pod arrived and he tried to drag her away but she still refused. The time between the pods grew longer and longer as they combed the wreckage. Hope was beginning to wane and fear clinched her heart. Then they found one last pod.

The door opened with a hiss and Joker was helped out. They tried to strap him to a stretcher but he refused treatment, instead collapsing onto the deck. Liara rushed over and looked into the pod to find it empty. She turned back to Joker only to have him shake his head sadly. Realization hit her all at once and she screamed in agony.

"It's your fault!" She screamed, biotics coming alive.

"Liara!" Kaidan rushed over, pinning her arms to her side. He held her tight as she struggled to get at Joker.

"You killed her! You took her from me!"

"I'm sorry!" Joker pleaded with her. "I should have…"

He was lost for words, head hanging in shame. Liara collapsed, tears and sobs rocking her body. Raegan was gone and hope was lost.

* * *

It was Raegan's wish to be sent off this way. A private ceremony of respect and grief, a way for them all to say goodbye. She left a will with the Alliance, instructions on her final wishes and delegation of property. Now they lined up in military formation, shoulder to shoulder. Silence echoed around them as they waited for the call. On the platform in front of them stood the memorial, a pair of boots, an inverted rifle with a helmet on top, a set of Shepard's dog tags, and Raegan's picture. Liara couldn't turn her eyes away from the smile. Even as the Sergeant Major marched out and took his position Liara continued to stare. The color guard marched out and stood at attention, awaiting their orders.

"Garrus Vakarian!" The human yelled out.

"Here Sergeant Major." Garrus responds, having been instructed on the ceremony.

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema!"

"Here Sergeant Major." Tali answered.

"Urdnot Wrex!"

It had been a trial to convince the Krogan to come to the ceremony. He didn't believe in sending off the dead in this fashion. He had argued with them until Liara had asked for her, not for Shepard. The Krogan had a weakness for the Asari and found he couldn't say no to her. However it was a surprise to everyone with the Krogan bellowed out, "Here Sergeant Major!"

"Doctor Karin Chakwas!"

"Here Sergeant Major!"

"Doctor Liara T'Soni!"

Her throat tightened and for a moment Liara couldn't answer. She wanted to cry out and beg for them to stop. She couldn't be dead and if they continued…. Closing her eyes, Liara remembered the woman and drew strength from it. "Here Sergeant Major."

"Flight Lieutenant Moreau!"

Joker rose slowly wheel chair, using his crutches to keep his balance. He still sported several broken bones from the crash and his injuries were slow healing, but he be damned if he sat at her funeral. "Here Sergeant Major!"

"Staff Lieutenant Alenko!"

"Here Sergeant Major!"

"Commander Shepard!" The man yelled out receiving no answer.

"Commander Raegan Shepard!" He called again, still only silence.

"Commander Raegan Cyrene Shepard!" He called a final time.

"Commander Shepard is our fallen hero." He replies before turning to the color guard. "Color guard present arms!"

The flags slowly lower as Liara feels the tears trail down her cheeks. She raises her hand in salute when the order is given and three shots sound off. Taps is played by the lone trumpeter and Liara can't take it anymore. She falls to her knees and finds she can't breath through the pain.

Wrex is there, arms tight around her. "Come on Blue, she'd want you to be strong."

Slowly she rises to her feet, in time to accept the flag being presented to her. She takes the cloth and hugs it tight, leaning on the Krogan for support. The ceremony ends and Wrex helps her to the sky car. The last thing Liara remembers is curling up on the seat and crying for the woman she loved.


End file.
